


只是好朋友

by LofteridL



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Even & Markus are best friends, M/M, Markus being Isak's elder brother
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:35:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 47,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LofteridL/pseuds/LofteridL
Summary: Markus是Isak的哥哥，而Even是Markus最好的朋友。Isak喜欢上了哥哥的好朋友。





	1. 生日快乐

【现在】 Isak 17岁 Even 20岁

 

Markus在生日前一星期就通知Isak和父母生日那天他要在家里办个超级酷的荧光party时间设置在当晚19:00之后，还热情“邀请”Isak和他的好朋友们一起参加，当然前提是Isak帮忙准备这个酷酷的生日荧光趴。

“我们可以喝啤酒吗？”Isak边开冰箱门边问了Markus这个重要的问题。

“当然可以，只要爸妈不知道就行。”Markus朝Isak飞快地眨了个眼。

“你的朋友们都会来参加这个party吗？”Even也会来的吧？

“Yousef Mutta Elias他们都确定会来，当然还有可爱的女孩子们，人很多我记不清了。”Markus显然没注意到Isak稍微撅起的嘴角和轻蹙的眉头。

“你最好的朋友不来吗？”

“Even？他和家人一起去哥本哈根了，可能来不及过来。”

“好可惜。”Isak重重地叹了一口气。

“嗯？”

“他每次都会留下来帮忙一起收拾，这次没有免费劳力了。”

 

Isak很久没见到Even了，上次还是一个月前Markus邀请Even一起来家里做小组作业，本来以为这次Markus生日肯定能见到Even的。可惜。Isak喜欢和Even聊天，Even脸上总是挂着笑容，像拥有全世界最珍贵的东西一样快乐，Isak觉得自己很酷并不是很爱笑，但每次一和Even聊天不到半分钟就会开怀大笑，眼角和嘴角都笑出和Even一样的快乐涟漪。有时候Even会被Isak妈妈留下在家里吃饭，Even会介绍有意思的电影给Isak看，在Even面前Isak不想承认自己最喜欢的电影是《怪物史莱克》也不想说自己装酷的时候喜欢听N.W.A 

Isak小时候最喜欢去学校附近的一家古董杂货店，他能在里面找到最酷的飞机模型，也曾在里面度过无数个放学的午后研究古旧的航海地图，想象着几百年前的人们沿着那些路线探索出充满未知惊喜的大陆。店主心情好的时候会讲他在世界各地旅行时遇见的有趣的人和充满传奇色彩的旅途故事。Isak喜欢那家店。Even就像那家古董杂货店，总能给Isak带来快乐和惊喜。

 

——————

 

Sana很满意自己给Isak准备的荧光look，给他脸上涂的那两道玫瑰“腮红”衬得Isak很乖一点小暴躁都没有的样子。Isak谢过Sana之后找到Jonas和magnus等人围着客厅里的小桌子坐下，Markus和他的朋友们在院子里玩游戏。Isak根本没在注意他的朋友们在讨论什么专注地喝着啤酒，一罐接着一罐没有要停的意思。

“Isak你怎么了？”Jonas神情关切。

“没事。”

“Isak 有什么事随时都可以找我说，你知道的吧？”

“嗯，我真的没事。谢了，兄弟。”

“嘿！Even！你终于来啦？”Magnus站起来拥抱Even。

Isak马上放下手里的啤酒，视线从Even的鞋子一直往上扫过停留在Even脸上，Even微微出汗，平时往上梳得一丝不苟的刘海掉下来一小撮湿漉漉地垂在额前。

“嘿，你们好呀，我一下飞机就飞奔过来了，Mutta他们在院子里玩游戏，你们知道Markus在哪儿吗？”Even扬了扬手里提着的纸袋子。

“那是Markus的生日礼物吗？”Isak答非所问。

“是啊，Isak你知道Markus在哪儿吗？”

“呃，不清楚，不在院子里应该在楼上吧。”Isak听到Even口中自己的名字心跳变得有点快，也许是刚刚喝的几罐啤酒发力了，Isak这样想着。

“我刚刚看到他上楼了。”Mahdi呷一口手里的啤酒说道。

“谢了。”Even飞快消失在转角的楼梯口。

Isak重重呼出一口气引来Jonas一记注视。

“头有点痛，我想上楼躺一下，你们继续玩。”Isak眯着眼睛右手揉着太阳穴说。

“楼上都是女孩，你是不是上去勾引小女孩？不要对我女朋友的朋友们下手！Isak～”Magnus冲Isak上楼的背影喊道。Isak头也没回背着身给了Magnus一个中指。

 

Isak裹着外套不知道在自己房间里躺了多久，稍微清醒一些的时候听到楼下的音乐变舒缓了，掏出口袋里的手机发现才21点，于是打算去厕所里洗把脸下楼继续找Jonas他们玩。用冷水洗了把脸又放肆大声释放完尿意的时候浴帘后滚出一个空啤酒罐子吓得Isak忘记冲水。

“谁？谁在里面？”Isak被突如其来的声音吓得不轻。

“是我。”Even的声音，Even用大脚趾夹着浴帘撑着手肘探出头和Isak打招呼。

Isak拉开浴帘，发现Even一个人坐在浴缸里，两条长腿挂在浴缸外面，手边丢满了空啤酒罐子和一些烟头。Isak从来没见过这样的Even，脸红红的，眼睛无神地盯着厕所的天花板，发型也全乱了，夹着烟的右手托着腮，左手胡乱地拂过额前的刘海见Isak站在面前没有要走的意思，于是他递出手里的烟问Isak：“要来一口吗？”Isak当然没有拒绝，盯着Even空洞的眼睛顺手就接过烟放到唇边无意识猛吸一口呛得小声咳嗽起来。

烟嘴上有Even唇上的湿意，有他嘴里淡淡的啤酒味。

“哈哈，你没抽过烟吗？”Even盯着Isak的眼睛问道。

“没有，不，当然有！”Isak半眯着眼睛，嘴角轻轻上扬，装作一副被冒犯到的样子，他总是不受控制地想在Even面前表现得“成熟”。Isak当然抽过烟，也和Jonas他们一起抽过不少“好东西”他没有撒谎，只是在Even面前Isak有一点点紧张和一点点兴奋。

“不错。”Even吐出几个烟圈。

“你找到Markus了吗？”Isak觉得厕所里的沉默空气有点稀薄，不得不找个话题。

“哈，Markus，对了！Markus！他在隔壁和Vilde的朋友亲热来着！”Even不知道为什么提高了音量说话，脸上表情似笑非笑“我把礼物放在他书桌上就来这里庆祝他的生日啦！他去年生日的时候我们就在这个浴缸里一起抽烟喝酒，去年，去年真他妈好啊。”

“Even你醉了吗？”

“没有，我一下飞机就来你们家了，怕错过Markus的生日，从我们认识之后我们的生日都是一起过的，今年的当然也不可以错过。你知道我给他买了什么礼物吗？”

“呃，不知道。”

“你猜，给你一点小提示，我在冰岛旅行的时候买的。”

“嗯，毛衣？”

“哈哈，是一只叫Markus的羊毛毡小羊。哦，对了，不是一只，是两只！我只送他一只，另一只还在我家里，嘘～秘密，不要告诉Markus。”Even拿食指抵在嘟起的唇上咯咯笑起来。

Isak不禁跟着Even的动作学起来“知道了，我不会告诉他的，不过这礼物有点幼稚，他肯定更喜欢你送他几张小黄碟。”Isak觉得心口像被闷了一拳，有点痛有点喘不过气。

Even又默默喝了几罐啤酒，Isak坐在他身边无声地观察着Even的一举一动，Isak很确定Even喝醉了，他不仅喝了很多罐啤酒，厕所窗台上还有一瓶开了封的伏特加。直到有几个女孩子冲进厕所里想上厕所，Isak决定带Even离开这该死的浴缸。Even太高了，Isak扶着他的腰让Even的右手挂在自己的脖子上，Isak没找准重心Even一直往Isak身上倒，灼热的鼻息全呼在Isak的耳廓上，Isak觉得自己整个左半边身子都燃烧起来了，温度上升了好几个度。好不容易把Even带到自己房间里（其他每个房间都有人在唱歌跳舞玩游戏）一手扶着Even的腰一脚踢关了身后的房门，还没站稳Even就要向地面倒去，Isak马上拽紧Even的外套，Even的外套口袋里掉出一个绿色小本子，刚好摊开了内页砸在地板上，Isak把Even放到床上，帮他脱掉了鞋子袜子和外套。然后捡起地上的本子，上面Even画了同一个人各种各样的侧脸。该死的速写侧脸们，如果不是那显眼的平头短发Isak差一点就以为这是自己了。该死的自然卷，该死的金色卷发，Isak扯了几下自己的头发在心里咒骂。Even画了半本Markus，低头的Markus，大笑的Markus，不耐烦的Markus，Markus，Markus全都是Markus！Isak颤抖着双手合上本子把它放回Even的外套口袋里。

 

Isak疲惫地将自己扔倒在Even边上的床里，闭着眼睛想起两年前自己生日的时候。那天他第一次和Even说上话，虽然之前在家里见过Even几次但是都有点匆忙，没有真正意义上的对话发生。Isak几乎在第一次见到Even的时候就记住了那双爱笑的眼睛，开心的时候那里会泛起和海水一样蓝的涟漪。Markus从来没有很正式地将Even介绍给家人过，只是很自然地全家都知道了这个高个男孩叫Even是Markus高中以来最好的朋友，现在和Markus一起在奥斯陆大学读同一个专业。刚开始Isak就很喜欢自己哥哥这位好朋友，只要他在，家里的气氛就更轻松活跃了，Even第一次来过Isak家之后他们爸妈就表示很喜欢这个高个男孩欢迎他以后多来玩，Even答应得很诚实，后来的行动有成为这个家第三个儿子的趋势。

 

【之前】Isak 15岁 Even 18岁

 

Isak15岁的生日Markus很自然地邀请了Even来家里玩，Isak妈妈做了Isak最爱吃的布朗尼生日蛋糕，吃完饭吹完生日蜡烛许了愿之后Isak被Jonas和Magnus带到客厅角落的桌子边，他俩神秘地从背包里掏出几罐啤酒Isak很懂地开了几罐和他们对饮起来。

“Isak你知道我们为了搞这几罐啤酒有多辛苦么，早知道你哥哥已经18了我们直接找他帮忙买就好了。”Magnus抱怨道。

“其实我家冰箱里有很多啤酒，等我爸妈出门我们就可以连冰箱里的一起喝掉。”

“不行，先喝掉这些我们辛苦弄来的。”Jonas指着桌上的8罐啤酒说道。

“好好好。”Isak边笑边点头。

“Isak你刚刚许了什么生日愿望？”Mahdi边喝酒边问。

“世界和平？”

“去你的，说真的。”Magnus在桌子下踢了Isak一脚。

“嗷，世界和平很重要的好吗，不过我真的还许了另外一个愿望。”Isak朝着Jonas挑眉，“希望Jonas和Eva早日分手，我不想再当电灯泡了。”

“哈？Isak我没有你这个好朋友！”Jonas皱着眉头眯着眼佯装生气。

“我们帮你钓个小妞当你女朋友就行啦，你就可以不用当电灯泡了。就这么决定了，我们帮你找个女朋友吧，就当是你的生日礼物了。”Magnus非常满意自己的提议。

“这个主意好，Isak还是个小处男呢！我们帮他破处吧！”Mahdi附议。

“哈？！这里除了Jonas都是小处男吧，怎么到我这就特殊情况了？”Isak皱眉嫌弃道。

“因为你是寿星？”

“说真的，Isak你有和女孩子亲热过吗？你知道怎么和女孩子接吻吗？我们好担心给你找个女朋友，你却不知道怎么下手。”

“Magnus，粗鲁！我那天看到Isak在party上抱着一个女孩儿跳舞呢，整个人都要挂在那女孩身上了。”Jonas想为寿星解围。

“我那天喝醉了嗨了好吗！”Isak似乎不太领情。

“嘿，你们在讨论什么？”Even手里拿着杯红酒朝Isak微笑想和Isak碰杯“Isak，祝你15岁生日快乐！”

Isak举起啤酒罐和Even手里的酒杯轻轻撞了一下，“谢谢你，Even。”Isak意识到这是Even第一次这么正式地叫自己的名字，也许是因为啤酒双颊变得有点燥热。

“我们想帮Isak找个女朋友，不过他可能不知道怎么接吻，哈哈哈。”

Magnus的话让Isak在Even面前变得有点窘迫，不知道该作什么表情了。

“哈哈，Isak要不要我教你怎么接吻？”Even对着Isak和他的朋友挑眉。

“哈？Even你看起来就是个接吻高手快点教教Isak！”Magnus差点欢呼起来。

“mhn，Isak愿意的话？乐意效劳。”Even眼角堆满笑意。

“拜托，我亲过女孩子，知道怎么接吻好吗！”Isak越说越小声，头要低到地板里去了，耳朵脸颊全都红了。

后来Even被Markus叫走玩游戏去了，Isak一直沉浸在一种陌生的悸动中，脸上和耳朵上的热度一直挥散不掉，心跳一直很快，和喝多了啤酒的那种心跳不太一样。Isak确实亲过女孩子，不过亲的只是脸颊而已，有没有和女孩子接过吻？Isak想不起来了，那个party上喝得太醉玩得太嗨第二天什么也想不起来只记得头很痛了。也许大概可能应该没有吧，不然怎么会一点感觉都没有，Isak这样告诉自己。诶，不用说破处了，连初吻大概可能都还在。Isak对着厕所里的镜子叹了口气，看着镜子里自己的嘴唇，伸手轻轻摸了下上嘴唇，弯弯的，薄薄的，一点都不性感啊，要是，要是有像Even一样饱满的嘴唇应该会很性感吧。想到这儿Isak咳了几声假装被空气呛到了的样子，在心里想又不会有人听到，为什么要假装咳嗽打断自己的想法，Isak朝着镜子里的自己翻了一个白眼。

出厕所的时候Isak在门口撞到 了一个人，差点扑进了那个人的怀里。那个人的双手扶住了Isak的腰，抬头，Isak看见了一双笑着的蓝色眼睛。

“嘿，寿星，走路的时候不要太专心想事情，很危险。”Even似乎忘记放开手。

“嗯，那个，我要出去。”Isak视线落在Even扶在自己腰上的手腕处。

“哦！”Even马上放开了双手。

“你说真的吗？你愿意教我怎么接吻？”Isak走出厕所了又微微侧过身子对着洗漱台前的Even说，声音很轻，轻到他自己都快听不到。

“我说真的，今天不是你生日吗，寿星愿意我当然乐意。”Even脸上挂着一个灿烂的笑容，灿烂到他口中的小虎牙都探出头来和Isak打招呼。

Isak的手紧紧拽着自己的衣角轻轻地走到Even身边，视线在镜子里和Even的相遇，脸红得下一秒就要蒸发了似的。

Even慢慢收起笑容，视线从Isak的眼睛移到了Isak微微张开的嘴上。


	2. 就当是你欠我的，现在还回来了

【现在】 Isak 17岁 Even 20岁

 

**群聊 地球上最酷的荧光趴**

Magnus：哦艹 你们有看到过我的外套吗？深蓝色牛仔外套。

Jonas：天呐 我的头好痛

Yousef：Markus醒了没？ Even在哪儿？回家了吗？我还在Markus家的沙发上躺着

Mahdi：我也头疼 艹

Magnus：Hello？有人见过我的外套吗，是不是昨晚谁拿错了，还给我，那是Vilde送我的礼物

Vilde：awww有人拿错外套吗？

Sana：Elias也还在那里？

Yousef：是的 他和我都在客厅里 我们准备点个披萨

Mutta：还有我，我在楼上的房间里。哦哦哦艹这房间像被龙卷风袭击过

 

Yousef：

 

Yousef：OMG OMG OMG！！！！Markus！！！！

Jonas：OMG

Magnus：OMG！！！Mia！！

Sana：❤️

Mutta：怎么回事？Markus最近不是一直和Ida搞在一起？

Mahdi：Ida是谁？

Vilde：谁是Ida？

Mutta：问Markus

Markus：为什么都醒得这么早？

Yousef：Markus！！！你和Mia？？？？

Markus：我只是帮她做个小作业而已，是Ida缠着我？

Mutta：那Mia怎么回事

Markus：嘿，兄弟们，其实一星期前就想告诉你们的，我和Mia在一起了

Vilde：可爱❤️ 我超喜欢Mia 便宜你了Markus

Magnus：等等 Mia是Vilde好朋友，我是Isak好朋友，你是Isak哥哥，那我们以后可以double date了？

Jonas：恶心

Mahdi：什么逻辑？

Mutta：什么逻辑？

Markus：；）

Vilde：哈哈

Yousef：Even在哪儿！！！

Jonas：Isak在哪儿？

Isak：Even在我房间睡觉

Magnus：真的没有人看到过我的外套吗？

 

Isak摁灭屏幕握着手机双手交叉抵在自己的心口处，阳光透过纱质窗帘洒在床边的木地板上，房间里很安静，静到只有Isak自己的心跳声和Even睡梦中的呼吸声。过了几刻钟Even仍旧没有要醒的迹象Isak把手机放到床头柜上，轻轻地侧过身面对着Even的侧脸，Even平躺着微微撅着嘴轻蹙着眉头像在做一个糟糕的梦。Isak伸出食指想抚一抚Even的眉毛，但下一秒又觉得自己这样做会惊醒Even于是作罢。阳光已经铺在Even盖着的被子上，像要躲着这道光似的Even转过身子变成了侧躺，金色的刘海全都倾泻到了一边，鬓角的几缕发丝全都埋进了Isak的蓝色枕头里。Isak清楚地知道Even并没有醒却也紧张起来，毕竟，这样面对面躺着，距离实在太近了，近到Isak能感觉到Even身上的温度透过空气传递到自己身上来。Even的眼角眉梢已经舒展开了，搭在被子外面的手背被阳光照得青色的血管清晰可见，Isak觉得自己有奇怪的喜好，比如，Even的手，大而修长，似乎能用这双手把自己的整张脸盖住，不留缝隙。如果能被这双手捧住脸颊，如果能被这双手轻扯着头发，如果……Isak有点口干舌燥，伸出舌头舔了舔自己的双唇，闭起眼睛想打断自己不着边际的思绪。并没有，黑暗反而给了Isak一丝勇气，Isak抬高了下巴再慢慢地向前移一点距离，这样，Isak就吻到了Even的唇。下一秒甚至还没体会到是什么触感，Isak就退了回来并大幅度地转过身，右手紧紧地捂住心脏，有一瞬间Isak在害怕自己狂乱的心跳声会把Even吵醒。

 

就当是两年前你欠我的，现在还回来了。Isak这样想。

 

【之前】Isak 15岁 Even 18岁

 

Isak觉得自己有一种荒谬的勇气，能对着Even说出“你真的愿意教我怎么接吻吗？”这种话，也许比起来初吻还在这件事会更丢脸一点。

 

Even走到Isak面前，双手放在Isak的胯骨上，稍稍用力让Isak转过身背靠着洗漱台面对着自己，Isak低着头盯着自己的鞋子视线实在是不知道往哪里摆放，离Even太近了。

“Isak抬头，看我。”Even嗓音低沉。

Isak乖乖照做了。

“接吻的第一步你知道是什么吗？”

“把嘴唇凑过去？”

“哈哈，不对，是对视，”Even神情认真地望着Isak“如果你认真地盯着对方的眼睛，持续5秒，对方还是没有把视线移开，那就说明对方不会在你亲她一口之后甩你一巴掌。对视是一种很重要的信号。”

“然后呢，如果对方没有逃避我的视线。”

“然后确保自己的嘴唇不会太干燥也不会太湿润。”

Isak下意识地伸出舌头舔自己的嘴唇，Even的视线随着他的动作落在Isak的唇上。

“对，你这样就刚好。”

Isak明显感觉到自己的呼吸变得沉重起来，胸口起伏得厉害。

“前面两步都没问题的话就可以进入正题，你可以先稍微侧一点头再凑过去吻住对方的唇，注意牙齿，不要磕到对方。”

Isak微仰着头为自己的脸红害羞感到不好意思，因为Even讲解得认真，过度脑补奇怪的画面似乎有点对不起他的认真。

“当然也不是说不能用牙齿，你可以轻轻咬一下对方的唇，得到的回应是愉悦的，那么就用牙齿细啃对方的唇也是没问题的。接下来对方如果想舌吻的话，你应该也能通过舌头接收到信号的。”

Isak听到“舌吻”两个字，连续吞咽了两口口水，喉结也随着滚动起来，Even把他的小动作悉数收入眼底。

“把你的右手给我。”

Isak伸出手，Even修长的手指抓住了Isak的食指和中指，然后慢慢地把Isak的两个手指放进了自己的口中。Even柔软湿热的口腔似乎也包裹住了Isak的心脏，Isak觉得自己像一条跌入海底的淡水鱼，呼吸急促，下一秒就要在空气里溺亡。Even的舌尖滑过Isak的食指内侧，绕过中指指腹最后停留在Isak的指尖轻舔吸吮，Isak觉得全身酸软颤栗马上要瘫倒下去幸好背靠着洗漱台，悸动传遍了四肢百骸，Isak再也无法承受似的紧紧地闭上了眼睛，柔软湿热的窒息快感通过指尖直达Isak的心脏，Isak觉得自己要被这种从未经历过的感觉撑破了。

Isak并紧双腿想遮住腿间窘迫的坚挺。Even握着Isak的手腕把Isak的手指从自己口中拿出，用自己的手背擦了擦嘴角被牵出来的口水。Isak马上睁开了眼睛。

“舌吻的话，就这样用舌头。对方喜欢的话你能感受得到的。”Even朝Isak眨了一下眼睛。

Isak的反应慢了好几拍，眼睛盯着Even红润的唇忘记了眨，自然也就错过了Even的wink。

“Isak？我应该说清楚了吧？”

“嗯。我懂了。”

“哈哈，懂了没用。”

等Isak回过神来的时候，Even已经捏住了Isak的下巴轻轻抬起并和Isak对视，Isak不解Even下一步要做什么的时候Even的唇就降落在Isak的嘴角上了。

“刚刚已经有5秒了，你看，你没有甩我一巴掌吧？哈哈哈。”Even笑着放开了Isak的下巴后退一步和Isak拉开距离后往门口走去，“Isak，勇敢一点，要付诸实践。你这么可爱没人会拒绝你的。”

 

你也不会拒绝我吗？艹我的初吻就在刚刚没有了，这，能算初吻吗？

Isak关上厕所的门，站在镜子前端详了很久自己刚刚被Even亲过的嘴角，不敢相信似的又抬手用指尖摩挲，闭上眼睛，Even口中潮湿柔软的触感实在太好了，好到Isak忍不住把那两个被Even舔过的手指重新放到了自己口中，学着之前Even舌尖的动作对着自己的手指又做了一遍，Isak半睁着眼睛透过睫毛瞥见镜子里的自己双颊绯红，津液随着手指和舌尖的动作慢慢流了出来。Isak抬起左手在自己的腿间重重地抚摸了两把，然后很自然地解开了牛仔裤的纽扣拉下拉链探到底裤里去，Isak想象着此时是Even的手指在自己的口中，加快了左手的动作，没多久就靠着洗漱台大口喘起气来。平静下来之后Isak洗了个澡，换了干净的内裤躺在床上却怎么也睡不着，侧过身的时候瞥见床头柜上那个大纸盒，里面装着Even送Isak的生日礼物，想起自己只拿了Even的礼物进房间，Isak觉得有点可笑，毕竟才认识Even没多久，他的礼物怎么就如此重要了，大概可能也许自己是喜欢他的吧，比普通的那种觉得他人很好很有趣而喜欢他的喜欢要特别一点，Isak被自己这突来想法吓到。

_我难道喜欢男孩子？_

Isak在自己15岁的第一天经历了人生中第一次彻夜失眠。

 

【现在】 Isak 17岁 Even 20岁

 

Isak听到身后的Even翻了个身，感觉到他掀开了被子。

“你醒了？”

“我怎么会在你的房间里？”

“你昨晚喝醉了。”

“噢！……谢谢你Isak 我有点想起来了。”Even拿起床头柜上的手机“shit 这么晚了！大家都醒得比我早哈！”Even一边翻着手机里的群聊记录一边在房间里找自己的衣物。

“你在看群聊记录？”

“嗯。”

“Markus……你一点都不惊讶？”

“他昨晚就告诉我了。Mia挺可爱的。”

“你的衣服在那个椅子上。”Isak指了指书桌边上。

“oh！谢谢。”Even对着Isak露出一个灿烂的笑容。

Isak无法相信眼前这个Even和昨晚那个伤心颓废的Even是同一个人。

“哇，你还留着这个天文望远镜。”Even拿起Isak书桌上的望远镜转过身笑着和Isak说。

“我经常拿它去顶楼观察夜空的星星。”

“看样子你确实对宇宙星空很是迷恋啊，我第一次来这里的时候就发现你们家墙上挂着很多星空图，Markus显然不是会对宇宙产生迷恋的人类。”

“不过那些星空图也不是我要求挂上去的，哈哈，是我妈妈喜欢，她挂的。”Isak也跟着Even笑起来，心情突然变得明快起来。

“宇宙，星空，很浪漫。”Even小心翼翼地把望远镜放回Isak的书桌，Isak的书桌上除了这架天文望远镜就只有两支笔，一本生物书和一台笔记本电脑。

“像你这样迷恋电影到别人无法理解也是一种特别的浪漫。”

“是吗？我还以为这本叫Even Bech Naesheim的字典里没有浪漫两个字。”

“Even Bech Naesheim就是浪漫的另一种更高级的说法，你不知道吗？”

“Awwww Isak 你太可爱了。谢谢你这么说，我很开心。”

“是吗？让你这么开心你想怎么感谢我？”Isak扬起眉毛摇头晃脑问道。

“我要为你拍一部电影。名字就叫作《一个年纪轻轻就成为夸赞大师的男孩》”

“听起来是比《Emoji Movie（表情奇幻大冒险）》还要可怕的浮夸烂片。”

“Aw Isak你不相信我的专业技能，每个小组影视项目只要是我指导的都能得第一的好嘛！”

“你好厉害，”Isak坐在床里鼓起虚假的掌来，“我好期待这部电影。”

 

【之前】Isak 15岁 Even 18岁

 

收到的生日礼物里Isak最喜欢那架天文望远镜，他喜欢星空，喜欢宇宙，天气好的夏日夜晚Isak总会拿着那架望远镜到顶楼，观察静默浩瀚的星空。和无边无际的宇宙比，我们人类实在是太渺小了。不开心的时候Isak也会拿出望远镜观察广袤的星空，把自己的烦恼想象成无数颗细小的尘埃让它们被这浩瀚无垠的宇宙吞噬淹没。

 

很久之后Isak才在Markus口中得知Even送自己的这架天文望远镜是15岁的Even在意大利旅游时买回来的。


	3. 对不起

【现在】 Isak 17岁 Even 20岁

 

Even：

Isak：哈哈 《怪物史莱克》  
Even：它和你长得好像  
Isak：呃......你说我像猫？  
Even：大大的眼睛 绿色的眼珠 又有点小委屈的样子 这不就是你嘛  
Isak： 你什么时候也看这种这么不“Even Bech Naesheim风格”的电影了？  
Even：“Even Bech Naesheim风格”是什么风格？  
Isak：说我听不懂的语言带字幕的黑白电影？  
Even：no no no我什么电影都看 每种电影都有它自己的魅力  
Isak：那.....你也喜欢《怪物史莱克》？  
Even：也？你喜欢《怪物史莱克》？  
Isak：呃......  
Even：哈哈 上次我去你家的时候你在客厅里听着I need some sleep（《怪物史莱克2》电影原声）写作业？  
Isak：连插曲都知道这么清楚，看样子你真的很喜欢《怪物史莱克》  
Even：不，我只是比较关心你听的什么歌而已，Google了一下 >_<

Isak：oh!......

Even：你到哪了？

Isak：刚下车， Markus为什么这么粗心，连期中作业都能落下

Even：恋爱脑

Isak：你那天拿着我的望远镜跟我说话时的表情和这个中年男士好像

Even：what？中年男士？  
Isak：拜托，我说的是表情？看起来很快乐。  
Even：我那天并不快乐  
Isak：为什么？  
Even：没什么  
Even：好像下雨了 你不会淋湿了吧？  
Even：Isak？

Isak出现在合租公寓门口的时候身上没有一处是干的，一头金卷毛全被雨水打湿，一缕缕贴着头皮和脸颊，连帽衫和牛仔裤都在往下滴水。Even开门见到Isak这副样子马上把他领进了门。Isak站在玄关处脱了鞋不想往里走，怕一身雨水会把地板弄脏。  
“Isak？我给你拿条浴巾和干净衣服，你先去洗个澡，不然要感冒了。浴室在那边。”Even指着客厅右边说。  
“好。”  
Isak走进浴室把自己身上的衣服全都脱下来挂在门把手上，然后开了热水洗澡，浴室里好几套洗漱和清洁用品，Isak不知道哪些是Even的于是用得小心翼翼。洗得快差不多的时候Even敲了门，给Isak递进去干净的衣服，Isak抖开上衣，是件纯棉条纹衫，凑近闻了闻还有刚洗过晾干的洗衣液混合阳光的味道，看这袖子长度Isak就知道是Even自己的衣服，兜头套了进去发现衣服下摆能盖住Isak半个屁股，原来Even比自己高这么多啊，Isak在心里感叹。以及，Even的内裤？显然也大了一号，穿在Isak身上有点松松垮垮。Isak有想过直接套上长睡裤不穿内裤的，但是又觉得比起贴身穿Even的内裤，睡裤里不穿底裤会更奇怪一点，也就放弃了这个念头。  
全身被Even的衣物包裹着，加上站在Even的浴室里Isak觉得自己整个人都被Even的气息入侵了，没有一丝自己的味道，拿毛巾稍微擦干了滴着水的头发Isak才走出了浴室，在客厅里的Even听到声音转过头对着Isak微笑，温暖又美好。  
“啊，我的衣服给你穿还是有点太大了。不过，Isak你知道你刚刚淋湿的样子像什么嘛？”  
“呃，在暴雨天里执行神秘任务的杀手？”  
“哈哈，不是，给你一点小提示：是一种小动物。”  
“ewww我有点失望。是小动物？不是凶猛类型的吗？”  
“完全不是。”  
“那我不想猜了。”  
“小奶猫，像我以前捡的那只小奶猫，我遇见它那天也是下着这样的大雨。”  
“它现在在哪儿？”  
“在我爸妈家。我说了吧，Isak你就是一只小猫，越看越像。”  
Isak的双颊染上了一圈红晕不知道接下来说点什么，很不自然地抬手把额前仍旧有点儿湿漉漉的刘海往头顶顺了顺。  
“我们冰箱里只有牛奶了，”Even指了指茶几上的马克杯，“喝一点吧。”  
“谢谢你 Even。”Isak端起杯子，身子陷进了Even旁边的沙发里，牛奶是热过的，Isak觉得自己要融化了，你为什么这么温柔，为什么要对我这么好。

Even起身去浴室里拿了吹风机和毛巾出来，Isak放下牛奶想要接过吹风机，Even并没递给他的意思，只是又重新在Isak身边坐下，把毛巾搭在自己的右腿上  
“小奶猫，能不能让我帮你吹干毛发？”Even拍拍自己左手边的沙发示意Isak坐过来靠近他一点。  
“闭嘴，我不是小奶猫。”Isak瘪着嘴别扭又害羞地说道，但是身体却很听话地往Even身边靠，靠得很近，近到右手臂挨着Even的肩膀，近到和Even大腿碰大腿。Even稍稍侧过身拍了拍Isak的肩膀然后拿起毛巾帮Isak擦头发，动作温柔细致，Isak下意识地追随着Even手下的动作，脑袋一会儿轻轻往右偏一会儿又往前倾，Even轻笑了一声，“你用的是Eskild的洗发水吧，这个味道在你身上突然变得好闻了。”  
“噢！我不知道那是他的洗发水。”  
“哈哈，你知道的他很喜欢你，不会介意的。”  
“emmmm”Isak真的觉得自己变成一只小奶猫了，想让Even的手在他的头发里多停留一会儿，想凑得更近甚至想像小猫一样往Even身上蹭。  
“我真的很羡慕Markus，他有一个弟弟陪着他长大，我小时候特别想要一个妹妹或者弟弟，我有太多想法和东西想和他们分享了，不过很遗憾到现在都没有实现这个梦想。”Even用手指轻柔地梳过Isak的头发再慢慢抖散一缕缕恢复弯度的发丝。  
“如果有个弟弟，你最想做什么？”Isak闭着眼睛感受每一次来自Even修长手指的细小碰触，耳廓，耳垂，后颈，脖子，太阳穴，额头。  
“宠着他。”Even关了吹风机，双手拢起Isak的头发用指梳给他捋顺发型，还不忘细心地将Isak耳边的鬓发仔细地别到耳后。  
Isak的心脏快要跳出胸腔，耳朵尖和双颊被吹风机的暖风烘得通红，像是熟透的果子要滴出鲜嫩的汁水来。Isak觉得自己已经融化了，融化在Even的温柔里，融化在这个沙发上，Isak伸手捧住自己的脸颊心想：不准融化在Even面前。  
“这雨好像没有要停的意思。Isak你留下来我们一起吃午饭吧，Eskild他们应该下午才回来。”Even望着窗外说道。不是问句，是温柔的祈使句。  
“好啊。”Isak有点想感谢这突来的一场大雨。  
“你想吃点什么？”  
“除了猫粮，什么都可以。”Isak对着Even笑得纯真。  
“哈哈，我做意大利面吧，Eskild经常夸我做的意大利面好吃。”

Isak看着Even在厨房里的背影，本来坐在餐桌边玩手机最后注意力全被Even的一举一动吸引走，Even开了厨房里的收音机，跟着里面飘出的音乐扭动着颀长的身躯，摇头晃脑的样子像只快乐的北极熊。噢，北极熊。Isak曾经听到过Mutta开玩笑说Even是只长劲鹿，但是Isak一直觉得Even像北极熊，拥有干净雪白的毛发。Hello，Polar Bear。

“味道怎么样？”Even睁大了眼睛一脸期待地看着Isak拿叉子卷起几根面条送入口中。  
“完美，”Isak还没完全咽下去，“好吃。”  
“哈，意大利面好吃的秘诀在酱汁，一定要选用还没熟透的番茄做酱汁，一点点酸味刚好。”  
“记下了，不过我是不会下厨的，嘻嘻。”Isak边卷起盘子里的面条边说。  
“被宠坏的小奶猫。”  
“我才没有被宠坏，不，我不是小奶猫。”喵喵喵？what the fuck？Isak皱起眉头斜视Even假装被冒犯到。  
“好好好，你没有被宠坏～啊～真想有个弟弟，想宠坏他。”Even眯着笑眼说道。  
Isak心情有点复杂，这是什么角色扮演游戏吗？我是你捡回家的小奶猫还是你想象中被宠坏的小弟弟？Eskild回来的正是时候在Isak陷入更奇怪的情绪之前打断了他。  
“嗷，Isak你怎么在这里！”Eskild进门后欢快地走过来在Isak旁边的椅子上坐下。  
“我们正在一日约会中。”Even答道。  
“我没问你，”Eskild看也没看Even视线全粘在Isak身上“Isak？”。  
“不是这样的，我顺路过来拿Markus落下的期中作业。”Isak笑得羞涩。  
“那你怎么穿着Even的衣服？”  
“他来的时候下大雨了淋湿了。”Even边说边抬手用大拇指擦掉Isak嘴角沾到的酱汁。  
“awwww你不会感冒吧。”Eskil夸张地张开双臂圈抱住Isak的肩膀。  
“Eskild！”Even拍了下Eskil的手“你不要这样，会吓跑Isak的。”  
“不会的，Isak喜欢我。”  
Isak尴尬地在Eskild怀里扭动着。  
“你快放开他。”Even蹙起眉头朝Eskild翻了个不成功的白眼。  
“Isak你现在改变主意了吗？如果我跟我男朋友分手了，我还是愿意当你的男朋友的，或者daddy。”Eskild放开了Isak也不忘给他抛个媚眼。  
“Eskild，我不需要男朋友，更不需要daddy。”不，也许可以有一个男朋友，Isak说出男朋友三个字轻咳了一声。  
“Eskild你够了。Isak是我最好朋友的弟弟，你不要这样对他，他不是你的小备胎。”Even忍不住又翻了个大白眼。  
“你不懂我的意思，哼！”Eskild给了Even一记眼刀。  
好朋友的弟弟，仅仅只是你最好的朋友Markus的弟弟而已。

 

【之前】Isak 15岁 Even 18岁

Isak第一次来Even的合租公寓时像小时候第一次去游乐园一样兴奋，因为从小和家人生活在一起，从来没体验过都是一群年轻人住在一起的合租公寓。那天Even在公寓里办了一个party庆祝自己和Markus一起考进奥斯陆大学的编导系。Isak在party上认识了Even的其他几个室友Eskild，Mutta还有Lyn。  
“这是我好朋友Markus的弟弟Isak。”Even向他的室友们介绍道。  
“嘿！你好可爱呀，Isak，我是Eskild。”Eskild给了Isak一个大大的拥抱。  
“嘿，你好Eskild。”Isak在Eskild怀抱里的身子稍微往后倾一点。  
“你好，我是Lyn。”Lyn有点无精打采。  
“我是Mutta，Markus和Even的高中同学，咦，我不需要自我介绍了吧，我们在你家见过好几次的，哈。”Mutta笑得开朗。  
“确实。”Isak微笑。  
那天晚上Even和Markus他们玩得很嗨，几乎没时间搭理Isak，这里大部分都是Markus和Even他们年纪比Isak大的朋友同学们也都相互认识，Isak显得有点无法融入，只好一个人坐在沙发上玩玩手机喝点啤酒，心想下次再也不掺和Markus的社交活动了，应该去Jonas他们去的那个Party的，不过之前对Even的合租公寓的好奇心战胜了一切。  
“嗨，Isak，你怎么一个人？”Eskild坐到Isak身边。  
“嗯，我想喝点啤酒。”Isak不知道怎么回答，随便扯了个借口。  
“awww你好可爱，Markus怎么会有你这么可爱的一个弟弟，这么晚才带你过来玩，太过分了。”  
“哈哈。”Isak盯着自己手里的啤酒罐，Excuse me又是“可爱”这个形容词，我马上就要16岁了好吗。  
“Isak 我很喜欢你，可以加你facebook好友吗？”Eskild拿出手机点开app  
“噢！可以。”喜欢……  
“Isak Valtersen，你要是想找男朋友了可以跟我说，我可以帮你找，或者我当你的男朋友。”Eskild低头划拉着Isak脸书上的内容说道。  
“呃，Eskild你是不是有什么误会，我，我不是，我不喜欢……”Isak有点窘迫，有点语塞。  
“哈哈哈，总之，很高兴认识你Isak，多来玩。”Eskild又轻轻抱了Isak一下。  
“呃，我也很高兴认识你。”

【现在】 Isak 17岁 Even 20岁

Eskild回房间后，Even收拾起了盘子，然后又快速地洗完擦了桌子，Isak坐在客厅的沙发里看电视。这时候外面的雨已经停了，甚至还出了一点太阳。  
“Isak你今天就穿我的衣服回去吧，我把你的衣服洗了晾干后下次去你家顺便给你带过去。”Even又拿出一件白色连帽衫递给Isak“再穿一件，外面温度挺低的。”  
“好的。”Isak接过衣服套了进去。  
“awww Isak，我知道我说过很多次了，但是，你穿白色的衣服特别可爱。”Even神情认真。  
Isak低下头，抓住外套的帽子兜在头顶，拿了Markus的期中作业，脸红红的。“可爱”！我马上就要18岁了好吗，Isak心想道。  
Even拿出被Isak别在衣服里面的连帽衫的抽绳，绕在指尖转了几个圈，低头盯着Isak的鼻尖，左手扶着Isak的腰，像要帮Isak整理下衣角。右手理顺Isak连帽衫两边的抽绳后，Even捧住了Isak的脸颊食指轻轻掠过Isak的耳垂。Isak抬起下巴想说点什么，又觉得大脑一片空白，只好微张着嘴静静地望着Even。Even用大拇指轻轻抚摸着Isak的颧骨，Isak呜咽了一声，似乎被自己的反应尴尬到，Isak想低下头不敢和Even继续对视，可是Even的手掌温暖而有力地捧着Isak的脸颊，Isak动弹不得。

Even俯下身在Isak的鼻尖上落下一个吻，像在亲一只小奶猫。  
“Even，”Isak深吸一口气，眼神里写满了不解，紧张道“我……我要走了。”  
“oh！……”Even回过神来“对不起。”  
之前的一切都很完美，Isak已经从一只被大雨淋湿的落水狗变成了一只被顺好毛的小奶猫融化在他主人的怀里，直到Even莫名其妙的道歉破坏了一切让Isak马上挣脱开Even的双手，头也不回地朝门口走去，“你不用特地来我家送衣服，让Markus带回来就行。”说完重重地摔上公寓的门。Isak不知道身后的Even的是什么表情。


	4. 你能亲我一下吗？

【现在】Isak 17岁  Even 20岁  
  
 群聊   Isak和野兽们  
  
Magnus：OH MY FUCKING GOD 现在这他妈是什么情况？  
Jonas：我也看不懂？？  
Mahdi：Isak把手伸进了那个男人的底裤里？what the fuck？  
Magnus：艹 艹 艹 Isak在亲那个男人的脖子嘛？？  
Mahdi：fuck我都快看硬了？？？！  
Magnus：那男的是谁？？长得还挺帅的  
Jonas：Mags这不是重点吧  
Mahdi：Isak怎么突然就基了？  
Magnus： 绝对不可能！他之前不是都在招惹各种妹子吗？  
Jonas：要不要去看看什么情况？他之前是不是磕了什么奇怪的东西？  
Mahdi：应该没有，之前我和他一直在一起，只喝了几杯啤酒，甚至都没抽麻。  
Magnus：没准他只是比较饥渴，Vilde说有的女孩子并不会介意和同性亲热的，嗯，饥渴的时候。Isak和我们一样都是如狼似虎的年纪，饥渴的骚年，饥不择食什么的，大家都懂的：）况且那猎物还挺秀色可餐的：）  
Jonas：额......Mags你这么说有点基  
Mahdi：有点道理，又好像哪里不太对劲？这里这么多热辣的妹子，why？  
Magnus：听说和男的搞有时候会更刺激一点？Isak 啧啧啧......  
Jonas：哈？Mags.....What the fuck？  
Mahdi：那我们还是不要去打扰他好了......暂时当没看到？  
Jonas：嗯......  
Magnus：ok，为了Isak的性福  
Jonas：不过，你们不觉得Isak最近有点奇怪吗？以前他没这么“饥渴”？  
Magnus：拜托，我们都有女朋友就他一直当电灯泡，都说了，咱们都是饥渴骚年，难道让他一直和右手过性生活？在这"花"一样的年纪里？？  
Mahdi：这次我同意Mags的观点  
Jonas：不是......算了  
  
      过去的两个月里Isak已经成功避开了八次和Even的碰面，在房间里写作业听到Even Mutta他们在楼下客厅里玩游戏的声音，Isak就会在房间里呆到他们离开为止再下楼，在厨房里拿吃的东西听到Markus在门外的脚步声Isak都会先上楼以免有Even跟在Markus后面，甚至有一次，Isak在楼下厕所里听到Even的声音从客厅传来，他就直接上了楼连午饭都没下楼吃。书桌上的望远镜也被Isak收进了柜子里，手机里和Even那些不痛不痒的聊天记录也被Isak删除了。  
  
       Isak不懂自己为什么会这么生气，因为Even对自己做那些暧昧不明的事情点燃自己心中那束希望的小火苗然后又用“对不起”三个字浇灭它？万一，他只是对谁都那么好呢？他确实对谁都温柔。万一，只是自己误会了他的好意，过度解读成暧昧举动了呢？可是谁他妈会亲一个同性的鼻尖啊？万一，他只是把自己当成另一个版本的Markus呢？Fuck每次想到这里Isak就想把自己的头发全都剪掉，去他妈的金卷毛，去他妈的另一个版本的Markus！如果，如果能被Even那样喜欢当另一个版本的Markus也是可以，这他妈也是可以的！PATHETIC！Isak知道自己的生气懊恼全都是因为这是自己第一次这么喜欢一个人，用了两年时间在喜欢着同一个人，Even，Even Bech Naesheim！而这份喜欢它没有回应。  
  
      刚开始Isak只是生气，后来很久不见Even之后，Isak觉得自己渐渐变得平静，平时上课，周末就和Jonas他们去参加各种认识的，不认识的人的party，偶尔勾搭几个妹子，或者被妹子勾搭，喝点啤酒和各种有趣的人一起嗨，似乎已经把过去两年自己一直在意的事情抛在脑后了，似乎可以把Even Bech Naesheim从心脏中心抹去了。有时候Isak会觉得找一个相互喜欢的人就好了，这太他妈简单了，为什么要坚持着这种单箭头的喜欢来伤害自己，让自己失眠，让自己心碎，让自己变成混蛋隐秘地讨厌起亲哥哥来。这他妈都2017年了哪个愚蠢少年会暗恋一个人整整两年都不表白？  
  
     表白？Isak也是想过的。

  
  
  
【之前】Isak 16岁  Even 19岁  
  
群聊 钓猫男和他的朋友们

  
Magnus：Vilde告诉我一个秘密你们想听吗？  
Mahdi：我知道你刚脱单很开心，但是我不想听你和小女友之间的爱爱细节  
Jonas：不想听  
Magnus：是关于Isak的  
Isak：？？？  
Mahdi：什么秘密  
Jonas：Isak的秘密Vilde为什么会知道？  
Magnus：Vilde说那些和Isak亲热过的女孩都说Isak有奇怪的癖好  
Isak：WTF？  
Magnus：她们说你不准她们亲你的嘴也不让她们给你口？  
Jonas：呃......  
Mahdi: 那还有什么意思？  
Magnus：Isak你是不是有什么心理障碍？还是说你硬不起来？  
Isak：WTF？  
Jonas：要不要去校医那边看一下？  
Mahdi：早发现早治疗，趁年轻  
Isak：别人说什么都信  我很硬好吗  
Jonas：我信Isak 我见过他早上的样子  
Mahdi：我也见过，硬的  
Isak：我们能不能换个话题  
Magnus：这个群聊记录变得有点奇怪了，为什么就我没见过！  
Jonas：因为那次夏令营你没和我们三个睡一个房间？  
Mahdi：我和Jonas还不是同一个早上看见Isak的一柱擎天  
Isak：……  
Jonas：所以Isak是心理问题？心理障碍？  
Isak：我没有问题好吗！Mags我不介意你聊你和Vilde的爱爱细节 快点说出来听听  
Mahdi：这个话题转换得很生硬  
Jonas：我要下线了 我妈找我帮忙做事  
Isak：我妈也说找我有事 bye  
Magnus：那下次和你们聊我们玩角色扮演的事  
Mahdi：呃......拜托 我要退出这个群聊 你们分手前不要加我回来 bye  
Magnus：见面聊也可以  
Jonas：……  
Isak：……  
Mahdi：bye

  
  
      Isak退出群聊界面，打开手机浏览器，标签页上还显示着自己刚刚看过的男生X男生的各种play。也不是没和女孩子接过吻，只是Isak实在没有任何感觉，和她们接吻就像在亲自己的手背，所以渐渐地也就拒绝和女孩子接吻了。之前的Isak很困惑，为什么进入青春期后Jonas，Magnus他们能无时无刻乐此不疲地聊身边的女孩，看到的路上的女孩，甚至各种小视频里的女孩，直到现在Isak才大概有点能理解他们那种“饥渴”，之前的Isak也试图从女孩们身上寻找能让自己兴奋的气息，结果总是相似的，不管是好看的还是难看的，热辣型的还是tomboy型的都不能引起Isak的性趣，没准这是传说中的“开窍晚”Isak暂且这么认为，直到去年Isak遇见了18岁的Even，Isak才渐渐意识到Even身上有一种能让自己心跳加速，呼吸变得困难，下半身自然起反应的荷尔蒙气息。

      15岁生日那晚的接吻教学之后，Isak开始做奇怪的梦，梦见Even赤裸着胸膛压着自己，梦见自己骑坐在Even身上扭动着身躯，梦见Even温柔地咬着自己的上唇湿热的舌头滑入自己口中，梦见自己抱着Even舔咬着他的喉结和耳垂，第一次做这样的梦醒来，Isak摸着粘湿的底裤懊恼地红了脸，后来这样的梦做多了也就接受了这样的设定，青春期少年会做这样的梦很正常，Google这样告诉Isak。  
  
      Isak的16岁生日之前很长一段时间Even都没有出现在Isak的视线之内，Even连续两周没有出现的时候，Isak觉得上课都有点沮丧提不起精神。在家的时候只要有人敲门Isak都会兴奋地去开门，发现并不是自己期待见到的人时，Isak的心就又沉下去一点，Even怎么了？不会有什么事吧。Isak的父母似乎也察觉到Even很久没来家里玩了于是在饭桌上问Markus关于Even的事情，Markus只说Even去德国旅行了。Isak有点后悔没问Markus Even什么时候旅行结束回国，什么时候再来家里玩。后来Even有一个半月没来家里玩的时候，Isak装作不经意对着Markus问起Even，Markus直接忽视了细节，只说Even有点事最近都不方便来玩。  
  
       整整两个月后Even才带着明朗的笑容又来到Isak家里玩，Isak之前几乎每天都能见到Even也就没觉得自己陷得有多深，直到这两个月，几乎没有Even一点点消息，Isak才发觉自己有多想念Even的笑脸，多喜欢听他的声音，多享受和他一起在客厅里玩FIFA看电影的时刻。  
  
       Isak在楼上自己房间里听到Even说话的声音还以为是自己的幻觉，直到Markus叫着Even的名字Isak才确定Even是真的回来了。Isak躺在床上，右手感受着自己疯狂跳动的心脏，下定决心要跟Even表白，告诉他这两个月自己有多思念他，告诉他自己喜欢他。Isak平复下心跳之后计划着下楼带Even到自己的房间单独和他说话，可是楼梯还没走完Isak就听到Mutta对Even说“你终于走出分手阴霾了恭喜你啊兄弟”后面的对话Isak听得模糊但是也完全领会了对话的重点，原来Even之前有女朋友啊，原来两个月前Even和女朋友分手了，为了疗伤他才出去旅行了，Isak这才觉得自己刚刚冲动之下的决定有多不靠谱，自己甚至都没想过Even喜不喜欢男孩子就想跟他告白，即使他喜欢男孩子，那个男孩子也不一定叫Isak Valtersen啊。  
  
        Isak的表白计划就此搁浅。能重新见到Even出现在自己家里，Isak已经很开心很知足了。  
  
  
【现在】Isak 17岁  Even 20岁  
  
        这个叫Anders还是Ender管他叫什么名字的棕发男生右手伸到Isak屁股上的牛仔裤口袋里，用力地抓揉着Isak的臀肉，唇齿吸咬着Isak脖子上的肌肤使得Isak低声呻吟起来，Isak抱着棕发男生，下半身抵在对方的胯骨上有节奏地磨蹭着，棕发男生喘着气说“Isak我能带你去床上吗？”Isak闭着眼睛没有回答，棕发男生另一只手捧住了Isak的脸想要和I他接吻，Isak一察觉到他的呼吸就马上别过了脸，棕发男生只能舔吻着Isak的脸颊继续道：“我想帮你口出来，然后从后面艹你，Isak你想要吗？”说完又想亲Isak的嘴唇，Isak一把推开了棕发男生，抬起手擦掉他留在自己脸上的口水，棕发男生瞪大了眼睛不明白自己说错了什么话，见Isak没有走开就又上前抱住了他，然后侧过头继续亲吻Isak的脖子，他知道Isak脖子上的皮肤有点敏感只要稍微用力吸一下就能让他缴械投降，被推开之前就是靠这招让Isak瘫软在自己怀里。  
  
        棕发男生的双手还没在Isak腰上扶稳就出现了一个打断他们继续亲热的人，那人伸出手臂结实地揽住Isak的肩膀一个连贯的动作就把出神中的Isak带出了棕发男生的怀抱。

        “不好意思啊，我找他有很重要的事情。”Even面无表情地对棕发男生说，Isak扭动着身体想要挣脱他的束缚，Even索性一把抱起Isak，Isak晃了几下小腿之后对上了Even的视线，绿色遇见蓝色，Isak跌进了两个多月不见的深蓝色涟漪里，紧绷的神经就这样放松下来。Isak圈住了Even的脖子，把脸埋进了Even的颈窝。  
  
        Even把Isak抱到一个房间里放下，但是Isak仍旧闭着眼睛紧紧地圈抱着Even的脖子，灼热粗重的呼吸全都喷洒在Even的脖子上，挺翘的鼻尖蹭着Even的耳朵。

        “Even，”Isak低吟“Even。”  
        “Isak你想要什么？”Even轻声问道。

        Isak什么也没说，只是张开双唇把Even的耳垂含入口中，小心翼翼地滚动着舌尖。Even被一阵颤栗击中，向前挪了一步，双手抱住了Isak的腰，Isak踮起脚尖在Even的额头上落下一个吻，然后是Even微微颤抖的眼皮，再是高耸的鼻尖，最后伸出舌头在Even的嘴角留下一个湿热的吻。

        “Isak我有话要对你说。”Even边喘气边艰难地从齿间挤出一句话。

         Isak用手心覆住了Even的嘴，“等一下再说。”Isak闭着眼睛亲吻着Even的喉结，Isak很久之前就想这么做了，多少个粘湿的梦里Isak就是这样亲吻着Even的喉结，这不是梦境，这感觉比梦里好一百倍，Isak能在口中感觉到Even咽口水的细微动作，能品尝到Even皮肤里淡淡的的咸味，还能听到Even口中溢出的低吟声，这一切都让Isak想更紧地抱住Even的身体，缠绕在他身上。

         Even想松开一点Isak缠绕在自己腰上的手臂，“Isak我真的有话和你说。”  
         “等一下再说，”Isak把手伸进Even的T恤里抚摸着Even的小腹，“好吗？”     

         Isak半闭着眼睛，双颊通红，“Even我能亲你吗？”  
         Even放开了抱着Isak的手，张着嘴想说点什么。Isak眼眶通红，终于滚落几颗泪珠下来。

         “Isak......”Even心疼地看着Isak，大大的手掌捧住了Isak的脸，温柔地用大拇指帮Isak拭去泪水。

         Isak透过濡湿的睫毛望进Even深蓝色的眼眸里，“Even你能亲我一下吗？”

  
         Even的吻温柔极了，饱满的双唇包含住Isak两片小小的唇，Even伸出舌尖细细地描摹着Isak上唇的弧度。Isak闭着眼睛感受着Even的吻从轻柔的碰触变成略带急切的细咬。  

         “张嘴，”Even退开一点抓住呼吸的间隙，大拇指轻轻地扯开Isak的嘴角。这种时刻Isak总是很听话的，被Even亲吻地晶亮红润的双唇自然是又分开了一点。Even湿热的舌头滑进了Isak的口中，Isak想占为己有似地攫住Even的舌头吞咽吸吮起来。Even修长的手指伸进Isak的发间轻轻拉扯着Isak的卷发，Isak微微颤栗着舒服地呜咽出声。

         Even已经把Isak压在门上不留一丝缝隙了，右手再抱着Isak的腰把Isak带离一点地面，于是Isak的双腿就缠上了Even的腰，Even感受到Isak腿间的灼热硬挺抵着自己的腹部，终于找回了一点理智不舍地从Isak口中退出来，然后睁开眼睛在Isak的唇上啄吻了一下“我真的有很重要的话要对你说。”


	5. 你刚才的样子可太他妈撩人了

【现在】Isak  17岁     Even   20岁

 

Isak觉得自己的身体很轻，像失去重力般漂浮在云层中想伸手抓住点什么，可是除了空气什么都没有，后来远方飘来一个声音一直在叫着“Isak Isak......”好熟悉的声音，这声音不管是在梦里还是在真实的世界里都是那么撩人心弦。

Isak用力地睁开眼，眼前还是一片黑暗，稍微适应点，这片黑暗里又渐渐地泛出星星点点的亮光，Isak这才发现自己站在一片浩瀚无边的星空下，那个呼唤着Isak名字的声音越来越近，Isak能感觉到自己慢慢找回了重力，有人轻抚着他的后背，亲吻着他的额头。

“Isak，你没事吧？你在发抖。”Even伸出手臂把Isak抱进怀里，在他的发顶落下几个轻柔的吻，“我在这里，Isak，我在这里。”

Isak终于再一次睁开了眼睛，这次迎接他的是暖黄的光线，混杂着Even的气息，眼前......眼前是Even的胸膛。

“Even……”Isak的声音闷在Even胸膛里。

“嘿，Isak。”Even稍微松开一点怀抱，身体往被子里挪了点儿，和Isak面对面，蓝色眼眸望着绿色眼眸。

“这是哪儿？”

“我的房间，你来过的？忘记了？”

“噢，确实是，”Isak侧过头看了眼卧室门和贴满图片海报的墙，“我怎么会在你房间里？”

“你什么都不记得了吗？那个男生给你吃了什么？”Even的手指描摹着Isak的眉毛。

“不知道，我给了他一点Mahdi的叶子，作为交换他给了我一粒白色小药丸。”

“我觉得那是安眠药？你亏大了，”Even咧开嘴眼角的笑纹堆叠起来，手指穿梭在Isak的卷发里，“后面发生了什么你都不记得了吗？”

“嗯......”Isak渐渐意识到自己和Even之间几乎没有空隙，同在一个被窝里Even的手指所到之处都变得灼热，那些被他触碰的肌肤像要燃烧起来“其实我还记得一点。”Isak的脸颊烧红了一片。

“什么？”Even收起笑容，静静地等着Isak往下说。

“我和一个叫Anders的帅哥在Party上亲热，然后有个长得有点像詹姆斯·迪恩的家伙出现并无情地打断了我的好事。”Isak看了Even一眼又垂下眼帘盯着Even的锁骨。

“噢！然后呢？”

“然后，然后那个有点像詹姆斯·迪恩的家伙把我带走了。”Isak想起后面的事情，全身都发烫了，想掀开被子透透气。

“还有呢？”Even的手指捏着Isak的下巴，轻轻抬起来，Isak仍旧低垂着眼睛，视线落在Even的唇上。

“Even，我觉得，我可能，也许，我……”Isak的睫毛抖动着。

“嗯？”

“我好像喜欢男生。”Isak呼出长长一口气，视线离开Even的唇然后一点点往上移最后凝视着他蓝色的眼睛等着Even说点什么。

“我知道，”Even的大拇指轻捻着Isak的耳垂，有点太波澜不惊。

“你一点都不惊讶？我……我有表现地这么明显吗？”Isak嘟囔道。

“我的意思是这没什么大不了的，这不会改变任何事。你仍旧是Isak Valtersen。”

“谢谢你，Even……我，我还记得你说你有重要的事情要告诉我。”Isak想起Even是在什么情况下说出那句话的，于是把脸更深地埋进枕头里。

“Isak，你有看过一部叫做《好朋友的弟弟》的电影吗？”

“好像没有。”Isak一脸困惑。

“电影的男主角因为父母离婚所以转学去了一所新的学校，新学校除了没有朋友其它都很好。刚开始男主角有点孤独，后来男主角认识了一个兴趣爱好完全相投的同学，他们一起喝酒，一起体验新鲜的事物，一起谈论喜欢的东西，他们成为了好朋友，那个好朋友又带男主角认识了更多的朋友，从此男主角变得没有那么孤单，他找到了自己热爱的事物，拥有了能谈论梦想的朋友们。”

“就这样？”

“男主角的好朋友有一个可爱的弟弟，刚开始他没有察觉自己总是被好朋友的弟弟吸引着，直到他越来越频繁地去好朋友家，想尽各种借口去他们家玩只是为了见一见好朋友的弟弟，他才意识到自己是喜欢好朋友的弟弟的，而且他自恋地觉得好朋友的弟弟也是有一点喜欢自己的。”

“噢！男主角长什么样？我想看这部电影了。”Isak睁大眼睛若有所思地问道。

“我有男主角的剧照，我翻给你看。”Even拿出手机，翻开手机相册，“有人说男主角长得有点像詹姆斯·迪恩。”

 

 

 

__

 

“噢！Fuck 所以......所以Markus就是这个好朋友？”Isak害羞地把脸埋在自己的手掌中，“fuck you，Even。”

“所以，这部电影里那个弟弟到底喜不喜欢男主角呢？”Even抓着Isak的手腕把他的手挪开一点和Isak对视。

“我知道了，后面的剧情是好朋友的弟弟以为男主角喜欢的是他好朋友，因为他看到过男主角因为好朋友有女友了而伤心，也不小心看到男主角的记事本，里面画满了好朋友的侧脸。”

“这是一个误会。男主角有过一个交往4年的女朋友，后来他们分手了，是男主角的好朋友一直在他身边鼓励他，安慰他，用各种方法来使男主角开心，后来男主角终于不再心情低落了，他很感谢他的好朋友，他想如果情况相反，自己也是会这么做的，会站在好朋友身边帮他走出情绪低谷。好朋友第一次有了一个认真交往的女友，男主角为他感到开心的同时，又有点失落，因为以后就不能随时随地和好朋友一起玩一起讨论电影了，这是一点点对朋友的占有欲在作祟。至于记事本上的涂鸦，我画的确实有几张是他，可是我另外无数个本子里画的都是他的弟弟。”Even没有意识到自己开始用“我”来说故事了。

“真的？”Isak眨着无辜纯真的大眼睛有点不敢相信自己听到的事实。

“我和Markus，我们，只是好朋友。”Even凑近Isak和他额头相抵，俩人的鼻尖轻轻碰触到一起。

“那！那你买两只羊毛毡小羊给他当生日礼物，还，还私藏一只是什么意思？”Isak的语速有点快带着掩饰不住的兴奋和喜悦，说完还要撅起嘴，露出一丝小不开心。

“嗯，你知道被我私藏起来的那只小羊叫什么名字吗？”Even拿食指点点Isak的鼻尖“它是Markus的弟弟，叫Isak。”

“好吧，那我给你剧透一下，其实男主角好朋友的弟弟很喜欢男主角。”Isak抬起下巴无声地向Even要一点回应。

“Isak你真是太可爱了。”Even的大手扣着Isak的后脑勺，给了Isak一个深情又湿热的吻。

“不要再说我可爱，我马上就要18岁了！”Isak用眉毛蹭着Even的额头，喘着气说。

“你不知道吗，可爱是最高级的形容词，如果觉得对方帅气，那么在看到他不太好的一面时幻想就会破灭，但如果觉得对方可爱，那么无论他做什么，都会觉得好可爱。我对你的可爱全面服从，五体投地。”Even微笑着，轻柔的吻一个个落在Isak的脸颊上，额头上，鼻尖上，嘴角边。

“fuck 暗恋了两年的人，结果发现他爱引用狗血肥皂剧的台词来夸赞别人，你怎么这样？”Isak假装一脸嫌弃，偷偷地翻了半个白眼。

“什么？”Even惊讶地张大了嘴，“你暗恋我两年？”

“这不是重点。”Isak想抓住被子挡一下自己的脸。

“你是不是对我一见钟情？”Even在Isak唇上落下一个吻，又退开一点，观察Isak的反应。

“对，一见钟情。”Isak说完害羞地拿手背遮住自己的眼睛。

“再说一遍，”Even拿开Isak的手，双手捧着Isak的脸颊，望着他绿色的眼睛。

“看见你的第一眼，我就喜欢上你了。”Isak半睁着眼睛，绿色的眼珠子藏在浓密的眼睫毛后面，羞涩温柔的视线和那来自蓝色眼眸的视线相遇。

“Isak，你这样说让我好硬。”

“What？我暗恋的那个Even Bech Naesheim 不是这样的，你是谁？”Isak笑着轻推了一下Even的肩膀。

“你刚才的样子可太他妈撩人了。”Even往Isak的耳朵里吹气。

Isak躲着那令人心痒难耐的气息在被子下抱紧了Even的腰。此时的Isak被巨大的幸福感填满了胸腔，嘴角弯出了最大的弧度。

 

“你刚才的样子可太他妈撩人了。”Isak不是第一次听到这句来自Even的“不要脸”的夸赞。

 

【之前】Isak 16岁    Even 19岁

 

Isak抱着足球走到家门口的时候看到Even弓着腿背靠着墙在抽烟，似乎陷入了自己的思绪里完全没有注意到Isak的脚步声。Even在灰色T外面穿了件黑白格子衬衫，牛仔外套挂在臂弯里，刘海还是和往常一样，一丝不乱地梳在头顶，Isak觉得这样的Even像极了电影《无因的反叛》里的詹姆斯·迪恩。是的，暗恋就是一件这么俗套的事情，喜欢一个人就想知道他看什么电影听什么歌读什么书然后跟着那个人看他看过的电影听他喜欢的歌，以为这样就可以离那个人的心更近一点。Isak偶然听到Even提起过这部比自己爸妈年纪都大的电影于是就找出来看了，尽管年代久远画质糟糕，Isak还是坚持看完了，因为这是Even提起过的电影，更因为Even和里面的男主角长得像。

“嘿~Even，”Isak把手里的足球丢到Even的脚边“你怎么一个人在这里？”

“Oh，Markus说找我帮忙做剪辑课作业，结果我到了他还在外面有事没回来。”Even微笑着说，完全没有不开心的样子。

“噢~Markus总是这么不靠谱。”Isak掏出书包里的钥匙开了门，Even自然地捡起脚边的足球跟着Isak进了门。

“哈哈，我已经习惯了。”Even在玄关处脱了鞋径直走到客厅把电视打开。

Isak急着想洗掉刚刚踢球出的一身汗，忘记拿干净衣服就进了浴室，洗完发现只能裹条浴巾走出去。

 

“Isak 我们一起玩几盘FIFA吧，Markus说他还要一会儿才能回来。”Even推开Isak房间虚掩着的门。

“呃......呃，好。”Isak还只套了条短裤，光着身子弯着腰在衣柜前找上衣。

“你的腿真不错，匀称修长，哈哈。”Even打量了Isak一会儿随后开了Isak房间里的电视机。

“Even！”Isak拧着眉毛，斜了Even一眼，装作被冒犯到。

“oh！Isak你要练习一下怎么自然地接受别人的赞美，我说的是事实，你不用感到不好意思。”Even笑着露出两颗虎牙。

“我没有不好意思。”Isak嘟囔道。

“我还会说你的腹肌真好看，不会太油腻刚刚好。”Even看着Isak还没来得及用衣服遮住的腹部。

“哈？”Isak转过身不想被Even看到已经不争气地红起来的耳朵和脸颊。

“还有你现在的发型也很适合你，刘海卷卷的样子很可爱。”

“Even，你还想玩FIFA吗？”Isak套好T恤拉好下摆。

“想！我们可以开始了吗？这次我一定能赢你，我在家和Mutta打了好几盘，都是我赢。”

“你别想了，我还没遇见过能在FIFA里打败我的人类。”Isak在Even身边坐下。一旦玩起游戏，Isak就忘记在意自己的脸红，也没察觉到和Even靠在一起的大腿。

几盘过后，Isak扬着嘴角得意地看着Even把游戏手柄往身边一丢，整个人瘫在Isak的床上。

“哈哈，这回能认输了吗？或许你能拜我为师，我教你怎么打败除我之外的人类。”Isak盘腿坐在Even身边手掌托着脑袋看着士气不振的Even建议道。

“我不会认输的，这是我的原则。”Even刚拿起手边的游戏手柄想再来一盘，就听到楼下Markus回来的声音，于是这场恶战宣告结束，Even起身走到门口又回过头来对着床上那个头发还微湿的男孩说“Isak——你刚才的样子可太他妈撩人了。”

“Even！”Isak卷起身下的被子在床上滚了一圈拿枕头盖住脸发出一声低吼。脸？当然是不争气地更红了。

“哈哈哈哈~”Even的笑声随着他的脚步声一起消失在楼梯上方的空气里。

 

【现在】Isak 17岁    Even 20岁

 

“现在几点了？”Isak在Even怀里抬起头问。

“04:45 怎么了？”Even抬头看了一下床头柜上的闹钟手还抱着Isak的腰。

“Oh fuck 不要告诉我你到现在一直没睡？”Isak担心地抚摸着Even的脸颊。

“没有，我有睡着，只是突然又醒了。”Even闭着眼睛感受着来自Isak手心的温度。

“肯定是被我弄醒了。”Isak有点愧疚。

“Mm......不能完全怪你，”Even把Isak的T恤下摆卷起来一点，再舒展开手指摸到一片十几岁男孩独有的温热肌肤，“是我......自制力太差了。”

 

Even的笑容被床头暖黄的光线晕染地柔和极了，Isak忍不住学着Even的动作，指尖顺着他的脊椎线一路往下最后停留在Even的内裤边上，然后又原路返回，很轻，轻得像被纤细的羽毛扫过，这一连串似有若无的小动作勾得Even加重了自己手下的力道像要在Isak的肌肤上留下标记似的。

Isak微张着嘴，不成节奏的呼吸全都洒在了Even的唇上，Even另一只手扣住了Isak的后脑勺，把Isak的唇压到自己的嘴边，然后喘着气咬住了他的上唇，用自己两片红润饱满的唇轻轻碾磨着，细细啃咬着，直到Isak张开嘴，伸出湿滑的舌头包裹住Even的下唇，Even的喉咙深处溢出一声低吼。Isak的大腿抵在Even的双腿间，清晰地感受到Even的欲望变得越来越坚硬炙热，Isak的手往被窝深处钻，直到隔着一层布料摸到了Even最需要他的地方，“好硬，”Isak放开Even的唇呼吸困难。Even也抓住间隙大口吸入周围变得暧昧火热的空气，“你这样睡在我怀里，我控制不住。”Even在被子下扭动着腰，想要Isak的手更重地抚在自己的坚挺上，Isak感受到了Even的迫切，于是加大了力度有节奏地顺着Even的形状从下往上来回抚摸，Even的呼吸在Isak的耳边变得火热而又粗重。

Isak掀开被子，轻轻推了一下Even的肩膀让他平躺着，然后自己坐在了Even分开的双腿间，俯下身，拉下一点Even的内裤边，露出了红润的顶部。Even的手指穿梭在Isak的发间，眼前的景象让他忘记了呼吸，Isak伏在Even的双腿间，伸出舌头舔了舔他自己的嘴唇然后抬起头和Even对视，Even张着嘴，眼神迷离，Isak知道Even这表情是有多想要他，于是他凑近Even最想被碰触的顶端，让自己热热的呼吸喷在上面，Even敏感地抓紧了Isak的头发，Isak像得到指示似的把Even的顶端含在了唇间，Isak从来没给别人口过，只是看过很多小视频，只能凭着感觉用舌尖轻轻扫过最顶端，就这样Isak尝到了Even最私密的味道。

Isak觉得自己肯定全身都燃烧起来了，没有被子也觉得热得不行。“Fuck Isak fuck”Even的声音溃不成军，听起来像是某种鼓励，Isak隔着布料舔了舔Even然后用手退开那已经完全变得没有必要的底裤，Isak的手指直接感受到了Even的坚硬。

没有太多技巧Isak手下的套弄配合着嘴里的来回吸吮让Even全身都紧绷起来，轻扯着Isak头发的手变成了颤抖着扣着他的后脑勺，随着Isak的动作施加着力道。

“Fuck Isak 我…..”Isak知道Even坚持不住了，也没有要退开的意思，继续着手上和口中的动作，直到Even完全发泄出来，Isak才直起身子抬手用手背擦掉自己嘴角流出的津液。Even还在高潮余韵中艰难地喘着气，双手却已经绕到了Isak的腰上把Isak带到自己怀里，Isak抬起头捧着Even的脸颊给了他一个绵长湿热的吻，Even大口吞咽着混杂着自己味道的唾液和空气，“Isak 你，真是，太性感了。”Even从Isak的口中退出，胸腔剧烈地起伏着。

“我现在变得不可爱了吗？Bech Naesheim？”Isak抵着Even的唇轻笑。

“不，你是又可爱又性感。你的唇是我见过的最性感的嘴唇。”Even还在艰难地找回呼吸的节奏。

“我曾经在Instagram上看到有人po我这种唇形的图片，然后下面的描述是'如果一个男孩的嘴唇长成这样子，那他的爱爱生活算是毁掉了’，这条Ins有4万个赞。”Isak的手指把玩着Even颈后的卷发，脸埋在Even的胸前，闷闷不乐地说道。

“简直是胡说，你不知道我有多爱你的嘴唇，这种弯弯的形状看起来可爱又无辜，特别是你睡着的时候，你这弯翘的嘴唇让你看起来像在做世界上最美妙的梦，嗯，我做梦都想把你的唇含在我自己的嘴里。”Even的大手一遍又一遍来回抚摸着Isak的后背。

“你有奇怪的癖好，哼哼。”Isak稍微支起一点身子，轻轻地吻了一下Even的嘴角，然后俯在Even耳边说“Even，我……能借你的大腿用一下吗？”Isak分开腿把自己的灼热抵在了Even的大腿根上。

“噢！Fuck 对不起，我忘了，”Even伸出手想要抱Isak坐起来“我来帮你。”

“不用，我自己来。”Isak伸出手掌覆住了Even的嘴说道。

Even伸出舌头舔了舔Isak的手掌然后把Isak的食指和中指含入了口中，Isak另一只手摸过Even的耳垂，鼻尖，嘴角再停留在Even的喉结上，Isak对Even的喉结有奇怪的迷恋，可能是他的喉结在Isak那些咸湿的梦里扮演了太多次重要角色。Isak凑过唇吻上了Even的喉结，稍微大力地吸咬起来，没用多久时间就在表面的皮肤上留下一个淡色印记。Isak的腰肢也没有停下规律磨蹭的节奏，Even一边感受着唇舌间Isak的手指，一边轻拱着大腿配合着Isak的动作。Isak的呼吸早就乱了节奏，勉强用空着的一只手脱下自己的底裤，没有了布料的阻隔，硬挺抵着灼热，几下粗重的挺动Isak终于也到达了欢愉的顶峰。

Even抱着沉浸在快感里的Isak轻吻着他的发顶。过了几分钟，Isak又亲了一下Even的喉结才终于稍微平静下来。

“Even 谢谢你，谢谢你和Markus只是好朋友。”Isak轻声说道。

“傻瓜，这有什么好谢的。”Even的鼻尖轻蹭着Isak的额头。

“不，这对我来说很重要，我喜欢作为哥哥的Markus，谢谢你没有让我变成开始讨厌他的人。”

“嗯，不过我知道即使我真的喜欢Markus，你也是不会因为这个原因讨厌他的，你不是这样的小男孩。”

“mhn......也许。不说这个了我们继续睡觉吧。”Isak伸手想关了床头灯。

“嗯，等一下。”Even翻身下了床从浴室里拿了块浸过热水的毛巾回来想帮Isak擦干净身体。

Isak一只手臂遮着自己的眼睛，另一只伸到Even手边“把毛巾给我，我自己来。”

“Isak我知道你是个什么都喜欢自己动手的好孩子，但是，让我帮你服务一次好吗？”Even一手拿开Isak的手臂，一手按住Isak的腰侧。

“好，好吧。”

Even帮Isak和自己擦干净之后又给Isak找了条干净的内裤套上。

Isak揉着眼睛打了个哈欠，卷发懒懒地散在额前。

“睡吧。”Even捧着Isak因为害羞而变得更加温热的脸颊，轻吻着Isak合上的眼睑，然后带着他在床上躺下。

Even伸手关了床头的灯，捞起床尾的被子盖住自己和Isak，然后转过身窝在身后Isak的怀抱里。

Isak闭着眼睛抱住Even的腰在Even的后颈上留下一个吻，然后用鼻尖轻轻蹭了几下，沉沉睡去。

 

 

【之前】Isak 16岁    Even 19岁 

 

 

 


	6. 电影是永恒的

【现在】 Isak 17岁   Even 20岁

 

群聊   **Isak和野兽们** **  
**

Magnus：hello Isak 那天晚上你在那个叫什么名字都不知道的男生家里过夜了吗？

Jonas：应该是Anders吧， Eva认识他 后来我们看到那男生和别人在一起嗨了

Mahdi：那晚真的high到爆啊 

Jonas：Isak 你后来去哪儿了？

Magnus：周一下午的课 你怎么没来？

Isak：呃，后来有点事先走了 抱歉 忘记和你们说一声

Mahdi：你没事就行

Jonas：我今天下午在Nissen看见Even了

Magnus：他有朋友在我们学校？

Mahdi：感觉我脑袋里还有那天晚上遗留的酒精 头好疼 写不了作业

Jonas：借口

Magnus：今天有什么作业？

Mahdi：www.google.com

Jonas： Mags.....

 

 

“你来接我的时候被Jonas看见了，”Isak的脸埋在Even的胸膛里，玩着手机，Even圈抱着Isak玩着怀里男孩柔软的金发，“不过他不知道你是来找我。”

“你们的群聊为什么叫这个名字？”Even眯着眼睛低头瞥了下Isak的手机屏幕。

“ _Beauty and Beast_ ？ _Isak and Beasts_  懂了吗？”Isak抬起头亲了亲Even的下巴，然后得意地弯起嘴角。

“噢！那你就是beauty？”Even扶着Isak的肩膀，一边揉一边晃，笑得温柔“My beauty？”

“没这么好笑吧？”Isak抱着Even的腰翻坐到了Even的大腿上，“Even，你觉得我什么时候告诉他们比较好？”Isak的脸已经是甜蜜多汁的粉色水蜜桃了，低着头想把这温热的粉色埋在Even的视线外，手指却在Even腰间的衣料上画着圈圈。

“告诉他们什么？”Even靠着床头坐起来，捧起那诱人的脸颊让Isak和自己对视。

“我们的事。”

“你觉得舒服的时候，你觉得准备好了的时候。”Even用大拇指轻柔地摩挲着Isak的颧骨。

“被Mags知道了他肯定会一直抓着我问奇怪的问题，”Isak笑着说，“不过，我还是想先告诉Markus，但是我还没想好怎么说。”

“嗯，我也觉得Markus应该先知道这件事。”Even终于吻着（zháo）Isak的脸颊，揽过他的腰，把Isak抱得离自己更近一点“等你想好了再和他说，或者我来和他说也可以。”

“我自己可以的，不过我得先好好想想怎么和他说。”Isak的手指绕过Even的后颈停留在他脑后的柔软发丝里，刘海全都温顺地垂在额前的Even是Isak喜欢的另外一种样子，温馨舒适得好似可以在他身上作一个暖和的窝，他的头发稍微有点长了，快要遮住好看的眼睛，Isak用另一只手盖住Even的眼睛然后再顺着额头的弧度帮他把刘海往头顶梳。Even抱着Isak开始亲他，一开始只是轻柔细小的碰触，Isak也不着急只是双手也停下了动作只将手臂圈在Even的颈边静静地看着Even闭着眼睛微笑着凑近自己，直到视线失去了焦点。

笑容能品尝出味道来吗？可以吧，在这些细小而轻柔的的吻里，甜蜜心动的滋味就是眼前这个大男孩笑容里的味道，比Isak最喜欢的布朗尼蛋糕还要好吃！Even感觉到Isak伸出舌头舔自己的唇，于是也张开嘴加深了这个吻，用舌尖探索Isak嘴里的味道，Isak圈紧了Even的脖子，心跳变得很快很快，快到呼吸不畅，快到整颗心想要跳出胸膛。

Even今天没有课在家里做期中课题，到了Isak放学的点发短信给Isak说想接他放学，Isak收到短信的时候，看着短信里Even打的“baby，我能来Nissen接你放学吗？”这些字都红了脸，于是一边傻笑一边快速地回了Even的信息，一天没见面了Isak也很想念Even。

和Even一来二去发信息期间还被Sana问最近是不是恋爱了，Isak确实恋爱了，只是他还没想好怎么宣布这件事，像Markus一样在Instagram上发一张照片就解决果然不是Isak想象中的做法，毕竟，他从来没承认过喜欢男孩这件事，在宣布恋爱事实之前还有一些事得先解决了。

“Markus应该快回家了，我还是先回去吧，等下碰到他我不知道用什么借口了。”Even抵着Isak的唇说。

“你可以说你在辅导我做功课。”Isak闭着眼睛，鼻尖蹭着Even的脸颊。

“Isak，他知道我数学很烂，而你数学能得6分。”

“辅导我做生物作业也可以。”

“很不幸，我没学过生物，而且你上次生物也得了全班第一？”

“对不起，我太聪明了。”Isak笑着亲吻Even的脸颊。

“baby 你真的太棒了，我终于体会到那些有一个聪明儿子的老爸们是什么心情了。”

“不要叫我baby，”Isak把脸埋进Even的颈窝“而且老爸怎么可以把他的手放进baby的底裤里？”

“哈，你喜欢我叫你baby”Even吻着Isak的额头，双手仍旧揉着Isak的臀瓣。

“噢！我真的该走了，你明天几点放学？我们明天再见。”Even推开一点，再亲了一下Isak的鼻尖，手依依不舍地离开了Isak的底裤，然后把Isak卷到小腹上的T恤拉下来。

“好吧，我爸妈应该也快回家了，”Isak直起身子，撅起嘴吻了一下Even微笑的嘴角“明天见。”

“明天见， beauty~”

“嗷~Even！不要这样叫我！”

 

 

“噢！Markus，”Even刚从Isak房里走出来就碰见了站在楼梯口的Markus“你怎么这么早回来？”

“早？不早了，”Markus有点疑惑，上下打量着Even“你从Isak房间里出来的？”

“他们英文课要写新浪潮电影相关的课题，我给他送点资料。”Even挑高了眉毛，微笑着拍了拍Markus的肩膀。

“是吗？Isak太懂资源利用，真不愧是我亲弟。对了，”Markus斜眯着眼视线凝聚在Even的脖子上，“你是不是有新女友了？痕迹太显眼了！”

“噢！不是，”Even捂了一下脖子上那一小片淡紫色印记“我要回去了，明天学校见。”

“Mutta和Lyn不是旅行去了吗？Eskild应该还在打工，你回去一个人吃晚饭？”Markus推开了自己房间的门。

 

“为了感谢你的资料提供，我们邀请你一起吃晚饭。”Isak从自己房间里探出头来对Even说。

“嗯，爸妈发短信说今晚不回来了。我们正缺厨师来着。”Markus把背包丢在书桌上，揽着Even的肩膀要往楼下走。

Even别过头朝着Isak的方向问“你们想吃什么？”

“只要是你烧，什么都可以。”Markus推搡着Even。

“那你洗碗。”Even挣脱开Markus的魔爪径直往厨房里走。

Even在厨房冰箱里找到一些Isak妈妈之前做好放着的肉酱，于是在Markus的极力建议下，做了肉酱意大利面。Isak站在橱柜前拿果汁，Even从背后抱住他偷偷地亲了一下Isak的脸颊，手指也溜进了Isak的T恤里，在他温热的肌肤上攻城略地。

“Even！”Isak闭着眼睛往后靠了靠，又马上意识到Markus还在客厅里和Mia打电话于是抓着Even的手腕想挣脱开他的怀抱。

“没事，他看不到。”Even吻着Isak的耳垂，湿热的呼吸染红了Isak半边脸颊。Even的左手抚上Isak的胸，摸到了他跳动的心脏。

“我......我饿了，”Isak在Even的怀里已经快站不稳，只能撑着双臂靠在厨柜上任Even为所欲为，“面......面要凉了。”

“等Markus打完电话。”Even的右手捏住Isak的下巴让怀里的男孩转过脸来和自己分享一个绵长而甜蜜的吻。

......

“你们怎么不吃？我好饿！”Markus把手机塞进牛仔裤口袋里在餐桌边坐下，叉起面条往嘴里送，没注意到Isak拿着果汁微微颤抖的手和Even脸上洋溢着的笑容。

“你比晚餐可口。”Even抬起手拍了一下Isak的屁股在他耳边轻声说。

“噢！天呐！Even！”Isak用手捂住耳朵翻了个白眼拉开椅子在Markus旁边坐下。

“你们在说什么？”Markus头也没抬认真对付着盘里的食物，“Isak给我也倒杯果汁。”

“没什么，我夸Isak聪明。”Even给Markus倒满了果汁。

“你们什么时候关系这么好了？”

“我们一直挺好。”Even在桌下用膝盖顶了顶Isak的大腿，“以后要更频繁来你们家了，鉴于Isak需要我辅导他英文课作业。”

“是吗？”Markus咕噜噜喝了一大口果汁“写电影相关的主题，问我也可以啊。”

“......算了吧，你？谈恋爱时间都不够吧。”

“也对，Isak这么聪明根本不需要问我。”Markus抬手揉了一下Isak额前的卷毛。

Isak低头抿嘴笑着，窗外的天已经黑了，餐厅里的灯光给Even的脸描了一圈毛茸茸的边，Isak觉得他们又回到了之前的时光，Even偶尔来家里玩，被妈妈留下来一起吃饭，席间和Markus开开玩笑，聊聊学校朋友的事情，Isak就坐在边上一边吃饭一边听着他们聊天，这一切是那么熟悉和相似但又有些什么不一样。不一样的是Even时不时投来的炙热目光，和桌子底下握住自己的手。这些小小的不一样让Isak的心变得像棉花糖一样柔软。

Even张开手，指尖扫过Isak的手心，灼灼的视线落在身边男孩那之前被亲得红润的下唇上。

Isak抓住了Even挑逗的指尖用无声的表情告诫Even不要在Markus面前做这些小动作。Even微笑着抬起右手，大拇指擦过Isak的湿润晶亮的下唇，顺便擦走了男孩嘴角那一点点酱汁。

 

“ISAK!”Markus双手扶住Isak的肩膀，把Isak朝着Even的身子掰过来一点，歪着头研究Isak脖子上的淡色痕迹“你也有女朋友了！？这是什么？”

“看来前几天那个party你玩得很high啊。”桌底下Even挣脱开Isak的手，大大的手掌覆在Isak的大腿上来回抚摸，手心的温度隔着短裤薄薄的布料渗入Isak的皮肤里。

“不是你想的那样，我没有女朋友！”

“像你这么大的时候我都交第三个女朋友了，要加油啊！”Markus吃完了盘子里的最后一根面“Mags说你还是个小处男，这......不会是真的吧？......”

“闭嘴！”Isak歪头对着Markus翻了个大白眼。

“果然还是个小处男。”Markus非常满意这顿晚餐，放下手里的叉子，喝完了杯子里的果汁，还打了个饱嗝“小处男记得帮忙洗盘子，我还有非常非常重要的话要和Mia说，你们俩慢慢吃。”Markus掏出口袋里的手机转身上了楼。

Even挪了挪椅子让自己和Isak靠得更近。

“我也吃完了，你可以慢慢吃，等你吃完我可以一个人把这些盘子全洗了。”Even双手托着腮歪着脑袋看Isak吃东西，嘴角是藏不住的甜蜜弧度。

“mhn...”

Isak太喜欢这一刻了，吃着喜欢的人做的食物，在他的注视下拥有这一瞬间，如果能把这一刻凝成琥珀定格成永远握在手心里就好了，或者变成恒星挂在天边闪亮在夜幕里伴着自己入眠也可以。

 

 

 

Isak抱住Even的腰，脸颊贴着Even的后背，“你晚上要留下来吗？”

“不行，我要回去喂Miffy”Even手上都是泡沫不能把额前的刘海拨开一点，只能用手腕推一下，“我妈妈这几天不在家，所以我接了Miffy过来，它现在还饿着肚子呢。”

“好吧，那我明天可以去你那里看看Miffy吗？”

“当然可以，Miffy现在变得圆圆胖胖的，不是我给你看的照片里的样子了，”Even摘下橡胶手套转过身捧着Isak的脸颊轻轻地吻了一下Isak的鼻尖“我陪你上去写一会儿作业再走，你明天是不是有期中测验？”

“你在边上看着，我写不了作业。”

“那为了能让你安心复习，我现在就回去喂Miffy吧。”

“不行，让它再等等，9点以后再走。”Isak把脸埋在Even颈间，吻着他之前标记过的皮肤。

“Isak，你换个地方，下次Markus再问我这是什么，我可就直接告诉他是你咬的了。”

“mhn......不要，你可以说是Miffy咬的。”

 

 

 

Isak翻开生物课本，手里握着笔在草稿纸上胡乱地涂鸦着线条，注意力全部在Even身上。Even站在Isak的书桌边饶有兴致地观察着墙上贴的图片，一些9gag上下载的过时搞笑图，和Jonas Magnus Mahdi的合影，几张风景照，以及NAS的海报。

“我下次要印几张自己的照片贴在这里。”Even指着墙面中心的位置。

“贴在这里会干扰我学习。”

“aww是吗，我对你的影响这么大吗？明天的考试一定要加油，要是成绩下滑了我会内疚的。”Even把左手放在胸前挑高眉毛笑着对Isak说。

“等你走了我会好好复习的。”

“那你现在要不要过来，我给你充充电。”Even坐在Isak的床边，伸着长腿脚背勾着Isak的小腿肚。

Isak从椅子上站起来走到Even面前，分开双腿跨坐在Even的大腿上，Even的手自然地潜入Isak的T恤里轻柔地抚摸着。Isak低头亲了一下Even的嘴角，Even的另一只手钻进了Isak宽大的短裤里，摸完大腿外侧又流连在Isak的大腿内侧，Isak总会被Even的小动作扰乱呼吸的节奏，悸动席卷了全身，Isak的腰肢不受控制地扭动起来，虽然抱着Even的脖子Isak却觉得自己绵软无力摇摇欲坠。

Even吻住了Isak微张的嘴，手下的触感和Isak诚实的反应让Even的脚趾都蜷缩起来，这个男孩太可爱了。暧昧的空气让这个吻里多了些舌头和热情，Isak闭着眼睛抓揉着Even脑后的金发，身上的每个细胞都感受到了Even的进攻气息，耳边充斥着俩人急促粗重的呼吸声。

......

“Isak，有人在敲门。”Even抵着Isak的唇说道。

“什么？”Isak并不想结束这个吻，尽管压低嗓子还是有一点颤音。

“为什么锁着门？”Markus在门外吼着“我的手机充电线在你那里吗？”

“没有！”被打断美妙的充电时光，Isak有点生气。

Even揉着Isak的肚子，笑着观察Isak脸红愠怒的样子。这样的Isak仍旧可爱得令人手脚蜷缩。

“好好复习，我真的要回家喂Miffy了，它肯定想我了。”

“我也想你啊。”Isak仍旧圈抱着Even。

“我也会一直想着你的。”Even吻了吻Isak的唇，好像想起了什么，拿出手机想拍下此时Isak的脸。

“......”Isak别开脸躲了一下镜头轻声嘟囔“我的脸一定很红，不要拍我。”

“我太喜欢这一刻了，拍下来就能永远保存这个瞬间了。”Even吻了吻Isak的额头，“你知道吗？这就是我喜欢电影的原因，它是永恒的，被胶卷和镜头记录下来的那些画面和时间碎片们都是永恒的。”Even看着Isak说得认真。

“真是个电影狂热饭。”Isak觉得自己又更喜欢眼前这个大男孩一点了。

“我想把你的每个表情都拍下来，制作成电影，你不在我身边的时候就翻出来看看。”

“你真是无可救药了。” _浪漫得无可救药。_ Isak凑近Even的脸颊给了他一个响亮的吻。

 

 

 

再次翻开生物课本时Isak脸上的红晕还没褪去，课本上的字一个个都自动排列组合变成了无数个“Even”......Isak甩甩脑袋，努力集中注意力，明天考完试就可以见到Even了，现在暂时把他寄存在心脏的角落里吧。

_恋爱中的青少年真是太可怕了。_

Isak朝着空气翻了个白眼，伸手按着不自觉弯起的嘴角往下拉。

“Even Even Even Even...... ”不 不 不“生物考试 生物考试 生物考试 生物考试 ”Isak懊恼地抱着自己的头揉乱了头顶的卷发。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	7. 平行宇宙

【现在】 Isak 17岁  Even 20岁

 

群聊   **Isak和野兽们  **

 

Magnus：同学们，朋友们，兄弟们，我有事情要通知你们一下

Mahdi：不想听

Jonas：+1

Magnus：很好玩很有意思的事情，一点小提示：这件事很有爱

Mahdi：还是不太想听

Magnus：下周五就是学生会组织的一年一度告白日了！

Jonas：关我屁事？

Mahdi：我在学生会的fb上看到通知了

Magnus：鉴于现在我们都有女朋友了，我们是不是得重视一下这种日子了啊？

Mahdi：你忘了Isak？他还是单身狗

Jonas：Eva肯定和我一样无所谓

Magnus：不！你不懂女生，Eva和Vilde她们的聊天记录我都有看，女生们都很期待周五！

Mahdi：WTF 你不会是那些女生八卦群的成员吧？

Jonas：Mahdi你这样说女生不好噢 我们的群聊也很八卦

Mahdi：Mags不会把我们的群聊记录也给Vilde看了吧？

Magnus：我们俩没有信任危机，所以聊天记录这种东西都是共享的啦

Isak：WTF

Jonas：WTF 

Mahdi：WTF 退群了

Magnus：你们自己可以无所谓但是也得为女朋友考虑一下吧，那天别的女孩子都收到暖心告白就她们没有，多可怜啊！

Mahdi：我女朋友不是Nissen的，没关系

Jonas：Eva知道我有多喜欢她，我们不需要这种活动

Magnus：仪式感懂不懂？照你这么说，婚礼是不是没必要？结婚誓词是不是没必要？有时候爱是要大声说出来的！

Isak：是不是Vilde在玩Mags的手机

Mahdi：爱还是得靠做的

Jonas：Isak倒是可以考虑那天找个妹子表白一下 没准就可以脱离单身狗队伍了

Magnus：上次party上主动找我们聊天的，那个叫Mari的妹子不错，她当时好像还特地要了Isak的联系方式，显然是对Isak有意思

Jonas：嗯 我也觉得，而且她身材很好

Mahdi：会不会太高了？我觉得Isak喜欢娇小型的

Isak：我喜欢个子高的

Jonas：哦？有情况！

Mahdi：啧啧啧 不会私底下和Mari约过了吧？

Isak： 不是这个意思  我不喜欢她

Jonas：那你喜欢什么样的？

Magnus：我看通知上说今年的告白日有特别活动，他们请了奥斯陆大学编导系的人来拍摄，后期还会制作成短片投放到NRK的网站上。所以，Isak你可以在特别活动上大声说出自己的梦中情人是什么样的，没准全国的人都能看到，大大增加你找到理想型的几率。

Mahdi：特别活动不就是可以上操场主席台对着全校学生喊出“真情告白”么？以前也是这么做的啊

Jonas：我看了，是这样没错，今年就是专门找人来拍摄，到时候选几个人的告白剪成短片然后放网上。

Magnus：了解这么仔细，看样子你也开始感兴趣了

Mahdi：我还是觉得这种活动很无聊，ps 到时间和我女朋友FaceTime了 回聊

Jonas：我妈找我帮忙干活 bye

 

有一瞬间Isak想直接在群里告诉男孩儿们自己和Even在一起了，但是又觉得这样很不妥，至少，得先告诉Markus再找机会和Jonas聊聊，Isak暂且这样计划着。

 

      Isak在牛仔裤口袋里摸出之前从Anders那交换来的小药丸的包装纸，仔细看了下真的如Even所说是安眠药，果然那天晚上喝太醉了完全不知道被耍了。在之前对Even视而不见的两个月时间里，Isak是有想过和别的男生试试的，也许自己也能喜欢和Even完全不一样的类型呢，比如像Anders一样的，有着深棕色的头发褐色的眼睛戴金边眼镜虽然不经常笑，但是就那么站着也看起来很有魅力的样子。

       Isak在手机上谷歌怎样才能忘记一个暗恋了很久的人，下面的最佳答案告诉他，忘记一个人最好的办法就是爱上一个新的人，于是，Isak穿了自己最紧身的牛仔裤，和Jonas他们一起去了隔壁学校高年级学生办的party。Isak还记得几年前Even对自己说没人会拒绝可爱的Isak Valtersen，去他妈的可爱，Isak决定要凭着性感的形象勾搭上一个新的人。于是那晚在和Anders第三次对视之后，Isak撇下Mahdi，拿了杯鸡尾酒凑近棕发男生对他说“你好，我叫Isak，我觉得你很性感。”棕发男生握住了Isak的手腕眼睛透过镜片直勾勾地盯着他“我叫Anders，你很可爱。”这人离Isak太近了，近到Isak觉得自己的私人领域被侵略了，但是，Isak满脑子想的都是“爱上一个新的人”——那就把自己灌醉吧，先大醉一场吧，或许这样能快进一下“爱上一个新的人”的进度。后来的一切都很顺利，Anders的手很温柔，Isak在酒精的催化下瘫软在棕发男生的怀里，有一瞬间他似乎完全忘记了Even Bech Naesheim的存在，直到Anders要吻他的唇，Isak像被电流击中，15岁生日那天晚上的所有细节都炸裂在眼前。

     Oh my fucking god！我在做什么？ Isak一点都不想被Even以外的人吻，连嘴角都不行，这是什么？是在梦里渴求了太多次那饱满的双唇了？还是对自己的初吻存在某些说不清的情结？可能15岁生日那晚那个不到一秒的吻根本算不上一个吻，Isak一直在等Even给自己一个结实的温柔的符合幻想的真正意义上的来自男孩的初吻。所以那天晚上在Even出现后，跌入那蓝色旋涡里后，酩酊大醉的Isak哭着求Even给自己一个吻。“爱上一个新的人”？见鬼去吧。

      尽管现在已经和Even分享过很多个甜蜜的吻，Isak还是不敢回想那天晚上伴随着那个吻发生的所有细节，在清醒的时候想来都会一阵脸红害羞。泪水和祈求的口气，天呐！能把Even脑海中那个样子的Isak Valtersen抹去吗？

 

——————————

 

Isak收到Anders短信的时候Markus正在和Mutta在客厅里打手机游戏，Anders已经给Isak发过好几次短信了，刚开始Isak没有在意，以为他只是想通过自己弄到点上次Mahdi给的东西。后来Isak发现Anders在facebook上发送了好友请求，也在Instagram上关注了自己，甚至还点赞了自己半年前的一张自拍。

 

“有个人在fb上加我好友还关注我Ins给我半年前的自拍点赞，什么意思？”Isak边翻Anders的Instagram主页边随口问了句身边的Mutta。

“你的419对象？想和你发展正经的关系吧。”Mutta的视线没从手机屏幕上离开。

“哈？你怎么？呃，不是，我们就在一个party上遇见过，说……说过几句话。”当然不止是说过几句话，还亲热了一会儿。Anders的Ins上没几张照片。

“开始在各种社交软件上注意你应该是喜欢你吧。”Muttta丢掉手机，看Markus打游戏。

“也不一定吧，就是随手点的赞吧。”Markus说。

“半年前诶，已经有点偷窥的感觉了，”Mutta转过身来看Isak“你半年内发了不少照片吧？”

“也没有很多。”

“直接问那个女孩啊，都什么年代了。你也喜欢她吗？喜欢的话就拿下，估计成功率99.9%”Mutta推了一下Isak的肩膀。

“呃，我不喜欢他，而且他不是，不是……”Isak不知道怎么说对方其实不是女孩儿这件事，只能岔开话题“Even怎么没和你们一起过来？”

“他妈妈好像回奥斯陆了，他去看妈妈了。”

“嗯。”Isak当然知道Even回他妈妈家了。

“你最近和Even在进行什么秘密任务吗？我倒是挺开心你最近老去去我们那儿玩的。”Mutta把手搭在Isak肩膀上。

“Even辅导他写英文作业。”Mutta替Isak回答了。

“是——吗？”Mutta有点疑惑地皱着眉头“每次Isak过来之后Even就特别高兴，他都好几次主动要求给我们做饭了，都是Isak来的时候。你不会抓住Even什么把柄了吧？是什么？偷偷告诉我，我下次也要用。”

“呃，没有啊。我们就聊聊电影什么的。”还有在Even的床上拥抱，接吻，抚摸什么的。Isak有点脸红。

 

 

 

——————

 

周一放学的时候，Isak又收到了Anders的短信，仍旧是没什么重点的内容，无非是“谢谢你上次的东西，是哪里弄来的？”“这周末Bakka的朋友办了个party你要不要和朋友们一起来？”Isak只回复了句“不谢。”

 

Isak握着手机在想要不要给Even打个电话，Even开始忙他在学校的新项目，Isak控制自己给他发短信的频率不想太打扰他，因为Isak知道Even在什么情况下都会挤出时间回复自己的短信，Isak无意中提到过喜欢被秒回的感觉因为那会让自己感到被重视，Even就一直记着了只要收到Isak的短信就会马上回复。

 

“Isak你最近是不是在和谁秘密交往？”Magnus拍了下Isak的后背。

“Ha？”Isak皱眉。

“你整天对着手机傻笑。”Mahdi咬了一口手里的华夫饼，书包都要滑到手腕了。

“兄弟，什么情况？”Jonas笑着往Isak的手机屏幕瞥一眼。

“你们为什么总是对我的私生活这么感兴趣？”Isak把手机塞进牛仔裤口袋里。

“因为你是唯一的单身狗啊。”Magnus用手指推了下眼角扮了个鬼脸。“对方是不是太火辣了，不想介绍给我们认识？”

“没有......”Isak不知道自己的声音为什么变轻了，有点底气不足。

“那不是Anders嘛？他来我们学校干什么？”

Isak一抬头就看到Anders在朝着自己的方向走过来，觉得浑身不自在。在室外正常的光线看起来Anders的发色稍微浅了一点，眼神却认真了不少，集中在Isak身上。

 

“你们好，不知道你们有没有兴趣参加周末的party，我朋友办的。Bakka最酷的人都会去。”Anders推了推鼻梁上的眼镜。

Magnus和Mahdi虽然都有点没搞清楚这是什么情况，但是Party还是想都没想就答应要去。

“具体时间地点我给Isak发过短信了，应该不会变。”Anders的视线仍旧停留在Isak身上。

“我周末有事，恐怕不能去。”Isak转过脸对着Jonas某种程度上在躲避Anders用意不明的过度注视。

“现在定周末的安排有点早，才周一，我也不知道到时候有没有时间过去玩。”Jonas张大眼睛似乎在用表情问Isak这是什么情况。

“拜托，这Party听起来就很有意思，周末不喝酒不party还有什么意思？”Magnus抱怨道。

“那到时候就我们俩去吧。”Mahdi吃完了手里最后一口华夫饼。

“你真的不去吗？Isak？”Anders居然把手掌搭上了Isak的肩膀。

“我真的有事，我......”Isak往Jonas身边靠。

 

“Isak你周末要不要去我家看Miffy？”Even一把揽过Isak，Anders的手从Isak的肩头滑下。

Isak完全不明白这是什么情况了，Even又是什么时候来的？

“Miffy是谁？”Magnus拥抱了一下Even，非常疑惑。

“对，我周末要去Even那里看望一下Miffy。”Isak低着头，脸色潮红，说得Miffy是个重要人物似的，其实它是只可爱的白猫。Even的手悄悄滑到Isak的后背，轻柔地抚摸着。

“好吧，我只是路过这里看到你们顺便问问你们，之前给Isak发短信他似乎没看到。”Anders撇撇嘴转身走了。

“他真的喜欢你吧？这也太刻意太明显了。”Jonas看着Isak想起那天晚上Isak和Anders在Party上的情形。

“fuck 他真的挺帅的，而且他那些Bakka的朋友们真的酷毙了。”

“Mags你为什么一直夸他帅，好基。”Mahdi说。

“这有什么基的，Isak那天晚上都软在Anders怀里了，那——才基呢。”

“En，你们，想不想去麦当劳吃东西？我有事要和你们说。”Isak在背后握住了Even的手。

“好啊。”男孩们异口同声。

 

“我来接你放学，想给你个惊喜，”Even故意拖慢Isak的脚步，让他们俩落在男孩们后面。

“我喜欢这个惊喜。”Isak把Even的手举到面前亲了一下他的手背。

 

Isak在店里找了个靠窗的长桌，让男孩们坐在自己和Even的对面。

“这么严肃？是不是那个谁，叫Miffy的快死了？”Magnus吸了一口杯子里的可乐。

“闭嘴，Miffy是Even养的猫。”Isak翻了个白眼。

......

“那个，我和Even，我们在一起了。”

Even仍旧和Isak在桌子底下十指相扣。

“哈？！”Jonas张大了嘴巴不敢相信“你是说你和这个Even在一起了？”Jonas指了指Isak身边微笑着的Even。

“什么意思？你喜欢男孩？”Mahdi听起来淡定多了。

“Isak你是gay？”Magnus双手捧着自己的脸，睁大了眼睛视线在Even和Isak身上来回穿梭。

“可以这么说，”Isak把桌子下和Even十指紧扣的手拿到桌面上，转过身，微笑的绿色眼眸遇见了Even的蓝色涟漪。Even举起他们的手在Isak的手背上落下两个吻。

“OMG Isak的秘密情人居然是Even！”Magnus不知道Isak喜欢男孩这件事和Isak的男朋友是Even这件事哪件更让他震惊。

“Isak终于脱离单身狗的队伍了。”Mahdi右手比了个yeah露出真心为Isak感到高兴的笑容。

Even单手捧着Isak的脸颊在Isak的颧骨上落下一个吻。Isak微笑着低下头双颊绯红，额前掉下一撂卷卷的刘海。

“OMG 我从来没见过Isak这个样子，”Jonas看着Isak和Even的样子也弯起了嘴角“你给他吃了什么药？”

“Even肯定把Isak艹得很爽。”

“Mags 粗鲁！”Mahdi放下手里的薯条“没准是Isak——把——”

“哦！fuck 我肯定脑子进水了，我为什么要和你们说这件事？！”Isak觉得自己的白眼要翻烂了。

“我们还没进行到那一步。”Even喂了Isak一根蘸好番茄酱的薯条。

“哇？！！是吗？！！Even我能问你一个问题吗？”Magnus对着Even眨眼睛。

“艹......”Isak有点像在嘟囔，听在Even耳里像是种娇嗔，于是Even笑着抬手揉了揉Isak的肩膀。

“可以啊。”

“男生和男生具体怎么做的？”

“oh！GOD Mags”Jonas扶着额头已经无语。

“把Even加到我们的群里我们去群里说。”Mahdi建议道。

“Mhn，虽然我和Isak还没到那一步，但是也可以告诉你一下我打算怎么做。”Even笑得眼睛弯成了月牙儿。

“oh！！Even！！你要是敢说！一星期别想见我！”Isak双手捂着脸摇着头。

“哈哈，我开玩笑的，Mags你可以去Google一下。”Even揽住Isak的腰把害羞到想钻地洞的Isak拉到自己面前亲了一下他仍旧捂住眼睛的手背。

“我和Eva在你们面前的时候也这么肉麻吗？”Jonas蹙着眉头，一时没适应恋爱中的Isak和Even。

“肉麻多了。”Mahdi和Magnus异口同声。

“好吧，好吧。”Jonas有点尴尬地啃了几口汉堡。

 

 

—————

 

Even靠着床头坐在Isak的床上，Isak的后背靠着Even的胸膛。Isak很喜欢这个姿势，Even的双臂抱着Isak的腰，能很清晰地感受到背后Even的胸膛随着呼吸一起一伏，一种说不出来的安定感。

“你为什么选今天告诉他们？”Even的大手抚摸着T恤下Isak平坦温热的小腹。

“嗯，计划总是有变，我不想让他们继续乱猜Anders和我之间的事了。”Isak低头玩着Even连帽衫上的抽绳。

“Anders挺帅的。”

“Even！”Isak转过脸抬起下巴亲了亲Even的脖子，“你比他帅多了。”

“不是这个意思，我只是陈述下事实，他看起来很成熟。”

“你比他更成熟，”Isak的手绕到Even的颈后让Even低下头和自己亲吻“希望我的朋友们没有让你不舒服，我们平时聊天就是这个样子的。”Isak吸吮着Even的下唇。

“不会，我喜欢和你们一起聊天。相信我，如果我的朋友们知道我们在一起了会开更过分的玩笑。”

“我们是在比赛谁的朋友更过分吗？”

Even一只手抚上了Isak脖子，大拇指描摹着他的下唇线另一只手潜入Isak宽松的睡裤里，掌心摩擦着Isak的胯骨，指尖挑逗似得扫过他的大腿，Isak忘记了接下去要说什么，只能半闭着眼睛，微张着嘴，心跳加速。Even张开双唇，温柔细咬着Isak有着美丽弧度的上唇，深舔浅含着他的唇珠。

“稍微再张开一点，”Even的大拇指轻轻捏着Isak的下巴力道微微往下。这种时刻Isak都是特别听话的，脑子思考不了什么，双唇自然是又分开了一点，呼出了更多的灼热气息。Even的舌尖探入Isak微张的口中，遇见Isak的牙齿就不再进入，舌面缓缓擦过Isak的双唇退回到了自己口中，Even就这样极有耐心地缓慢地一来一回地推送着舌尖，像某种暗示。Isak在Even怀里小幅度地扭动着身子，下巴再抬高了一点，嘴再张开了一点，想让Even给他想要的那种吻，想让Even的手抚摸他最想被触碰的地方。

“Even——”Isak呼吸急促说不出完整的句子“Even——”

“这是什么声音？”Even停下了所有动作，俯视着Isak绯红的脸颊。

“em？”Isak张开眼睛里面写满困惑，睫毛还轻颤着，“oh！”

“不会是Mia吧？”Even一只手托着腮觉得这情况有点尴尬。

“GOD我家的墙这么不隔音？！应该是她，上来的时候我看到Markus的鞋和一双陌生的女鞋脱在门口。”Isak埋在Even颈窝里的脸仍旧很红。

“这样听着他们的声音有点奇妙。我们下次还是不要在你家做这些事情了。”Even低下头亲吻着Isak的发顶，“或者你可以换房间到对面的客房，不要睡Markus的隔壁。”

“如果不是被Markus打断，接下来你想怎么做？”Isak的声音很轻。

“Mhn，你想知道答案后告诉Magnus吗？”Even把两条长腿都架到了Isak的腿上，Isak觉得自己整个身体被Even修长的四肢缠住了。

“OH！Even！”Isak有点像炸毛的小猫,“我没有开玩笑。”

“接下来，我想和你在这张床上做很多事，但是，我们还没准备好，”Even在Isak耳边吹气“你这里没有润滑油和套套吧？”

“有啊，”Isak又用双手遮住了红透的脸。

“真的都有？据我观察......”Even太喜欢看Isak害羞的样子了，比平时的Isak可爱了100倍。

“好吧，没有润滑油，”Isak拿开手，亲了亲Even的喉结。

“下次我们一起去买。”Even笑着吻住了Isak红润的唇。

 

“你最近在忙的新项目怎么样了？”Isak已经和Even一起躺下了，Even枕着Isak的蓝色枕头，Isak枕着Even的胸膛。

“现在只是做点准备工作，调研一下，我很喜欢这个项目，可以写我想写的故事，还能拍出来。”Even的声音里全是雀跃，眼睛里闪着光芒。

“关于什么的？”

“少年少女的故事，已经有个大概的框架了，下个月我要把呈现形式和故事梗概做出来报给项目总负责人。他们看了觉得可行我们就可以正式成立项目小组开始着手拍摄。”

“你真厉害，我真为你开心。”Isak亲了亲Even的心口的位置。

“谢谢你，Isak”Even的手指穿梭在Isak头顶的卷发里，“我很庆幸自己选择了这个专业，虽然说我们每个人都可以做自己生活的导演，书写自己的故事，但是能用自己的双手创造除自己以外更多的角色书写他们的人生故事这样的体验真的太棒了，像是有限的生命里拥有了好几个人生。”

“我一直相信这个世界存在着平行宇宙，就在此时就在此刻，没准叫着同样名字的Isak Valtersen在无数个平行宇宙里正过着各种不同的人生。”

“嗯，这个理论很浪漫，”Even亲吻着Isak的额头，“另外某一个平行宇宙里的Isak Valtersen也像你这样躺在床上吗？”

“那个Isak没准也躺在床上，只是在那个宇宙里的他可能没我这么聪明，然后他房间里的窗帘也不是绿色的，而是明黄色的。”Isak抬起头和Even对视“但是我相信，不管在哪个平行宇宙里的Isak Valtersen他都会遇见一个叫Even Bech Naesheim的男孩，然后爱上那个男孩。”

“天呐，Isak”Even双手捧住Isak的脸颊像摩挲珍贵宝物一样地用两个大拇指触碰Isak被红晕覆盖的颧骨“你是想用你脑子里的浪漫想法谋杀我吗？”

“怎么会，”Isak紧紧地抱着Even的腰微笑着吻住了眼前这个大男孩“我好喜欢你。”

“我也好喜欢你。”

 

 

 

 


	8. 你们在干什么？

【现在】Isak 17岁    Even  20岁

 

 

群聊   **地球上最酷的荧光趴**

 

Markus：你们有见过Isak吗？我打了他无数个电话没人接？？？

Yousef：我没见过他，我帮你问问Sana？

Jonas：放学后我就回家了 

Magnus：嗯？你试试打Even的电话？没准他知道，嘻嘻

Markus：Even？

Mutta：你什么时候这么关心你弟弟了？

Markus：我一直很关心他啊

Mutta：他在我们这里，在Even房间里

Magnus：我就说嘛

Markus：你们的英文课题还没结束吗？

Mahdi：什么课题？

Magnus：什么课题？

Even：快结束了，Isak问你找他什么事

Markus：Even！你是绑架了我弟弟吗？他已经连续好几天没回家吃晚饭了！

Mutta：Even没有绑架Isak，我们这两晚都被Even投喂了超美味的晚餐。

Markus：hello？ Isak是被禁止使用手机了吗？人呢？说话

Isak：找我什么事

Markus：妈妈问你想怎么准备周末的生日

Isak：不用特别准备 和之前差不多就行

Markus：咱妈好像有特别安排

Jonas：怎么可以 这是18岁生日

Mutta：18岁啊？真年轻

Mahdi：周末开始你就可以正大光明喝啤酒了， 羡慕

 

 

你的好友已经将群聊名字改为 ** 啤酒万岁**

 

Mutta：只有小屁孩才对啤酒这么执着

Mahdi：粗鲁 啤酒是艺术之源 生命之光 人类不能没有啤酒

Jonas：对，啤酒是世界上最伟大的发明

Markus：我们这个群为什么还没解散

Magnus：不要解散这个群 我喜欢和前辈们交流

Yousef：前辈——这个称呼不错

Magnus：以后我们可以一起聊点性感的话题

Jonas：我没记错的话这里还有好几个女孩子吧 比如说你的女朋友

Magnus：噢！和女孩子们也可以聊点性感的话题啊 

 

 

 

 

 

Isak坐在Even的书桌前低着头写数学作业，房间里放着柔和的音乐，Even坐在床边的毛毯上翻着一堆写满调查采访资料的打印纸。Miffy踩着轻柔的步子绕着Isak的脚转几圈然后用软软的身子蹭蹭Isak的小腿肚，喵喵叫几声又在Even的腿边徘徊，Even伸出手拍拍Miffy的脑袋，Miffy就抬高了下巴眯着眼睛追随着Even的抚摸。被摸得舒服了Miffy就跳上了Even的大腿盘在上面，轻轻地呼噜起来，Even低下头亲了亲Miffy颠了颠它的下巴才拿起笔在纸上记着资料里要修改的地方。

 

从男孩们知道Isak的“秘密情人”是Even之后Jonas和Mahdi再也没抱怨过Isak放学后就不见踪影这件事，因为坐上回家相反方向的公交的Isak明显就是去Even那儿了。

 

每次敲合租公寓的门对Isak来说都是个不小的挑战。第一次碰见Mutta开门的时候Isak说他来看Miffy，那次Isak在Even房间里呆了好几个小时才出来，最后还和Mutta Eskild Even一起吃了晚饭再回家。第二次碰见Eskild开门，Isak说Markus又落下了东西，后来还是被Even留下一起吃了晚饭再回家。第三次碰见Mutta开门的时候，Mutta直接说“你来找Even啊，”Isak挠挠头微笑着说“是的，Even在吗？”他当然知道Even在，只是Even下楼的速度总是比不上Mutta从客厅走到门口的速度，这次是Mutta极力要求Isak直接在合租公寓吃完晚饭然后回家，他说有Isak在Even才会做晚饭，而吃家里烧的食物才能算一顿饭，多亏了Isak的到访合租公寓里的他们才算过上了人过的日子。Eskild已经完全对Isak隔三差五的造访习以为常，甚至在Isak三天没去合租公寓的时候发短信问Isak为什么那么久不去他们那里玩，他很想念Isak在的时刻。

 

有时候Isak会很自然地在公交站等去合租公寓的21路公交，直到接到妈妈的电话才反应过来自己答应了要回家吃晚饭。除了喝醉酒的那个晚上，Isak从来没在合租公寓留宿过，因为Even从来没有说过让他留下来过夜的话，每次吃完晚饭Even就会帮Isak收拾好书包拎起外套准备送Isak回家。

 

————

Isak写完数学作业合上了课本，把用过的笔和尺子们都收进了笔袋里，房间里的音乐已经切换了好几种风格，Miffy慵懒地睁开眼睛看了看发出声音的方向又把脑袋埋在了爪子下，Isak轻轻地把椅子推进书桌下，来到Even身后的床边坐下，Even在笔记本上涂鸦着什么。

 

Isak扶着Even的肩膀弯下腰吻了吻Even的脸颊，Even仍旧没有停下手中的笔。

“你一直在画我吗？”Isak的手指梳着Even耳后的头发，Even正涂鸦着一个男孩伏在桌边翻着数学课本的背影。

 

“嗯，我修改完资料一抬头就看到你这么可爱的背影，想马上画下来。”Even抬起手刮了刮Isak的鼻尖。

 

“Mhn 没想到你这么迷恋我的背影，”Isak的指尖描摹着Even手臂上凸起的血管，“我应该再坐到桌子前去当你的模特吗？”

 

“这个主意不错。”Even左手顺着Miffy的毛，右手握着笔给画里的男孩打阴影。

 

“Even——”Isak拖长了尾音，微微发烫的脸颊蹭着Even的耳朵。

 

“嗯？”Even的手停了下，Miffy半眯着眼睛歪着脑袋往Even的臂弯里拱，于是Even又用指尖点了点Miffy的鼻尖，Miffy轻轻喵了一声重新在Even腿上窝好不再乱动。

 

Isak往前坐了坐，让Even的后背完全嵌在他的两腿间。

 

“你宁愿玩Miffy也不愿意理我是吗？”Isak俯下身子手臂圈住了Even的脖子，双腿并拢一点夹着Even的肩膀。

 

“你是在吃Miffy的醋吗？”Even放下笔推了推Miffy，Miffy翻了个身从Even的大腿上跳走钻进了毛毯边上的纸盒子里。

 

“我不在的时候你可以和Miffy玩，但是我在的时候希望你能和我玩。”Isak的下巴枕在Even的头顶上，手已经从Even的领口潜入白色棉质T恤里面。

 

Even闭上了眼睛感受着Isak的抚摸，这个男孩是在嫉妒一只猫咪吗？

做些小动作想引起Even注意的Isak有点可爱。

 

Isak的手指抓揉着Even胸上的肌肉，还调皮地夹住了上面的粉色凸起。

 

“你在干什么？”Even想抓住Isak乱来的手。

“我在研究你的心率正不正常。”Isak伸出舌尖轻轻地在Even的脸颊上画了半个圈。

 

Even终于按耐不住，想让Isak也尝尝这种抓心挠肺的感觉。

 

Even转过身两只大手扶住Isak的腰稍微一托，Isak就主动离开了床扑进了Even怀里，双腿缠着Even的腰，坐在之前Miffy作过窝的腿上。

 

“Isak——”Even抓着Isak脑后的卷发，“你在干什么？”

 

“我在亲吻你的心脏？”Isak张着嘴舔着Even的胸，Even的白T已经被Isak揉皱了。

 

“你在咬我的乳头？”

 

“不要说出来，”Isak的嘴和手都没有空着，一边是指尖又夹又摁的挑逗，另一边是舌尖的舔弄和牙齿的细咬。

 

Even察觉到Isak开始小幅度地顶起胯，下半身在自己身上起伏着。

 

Even抱住Isak把他压在了毛毯上，Isak微张的嘴仍旧追寻着Even的胸膛，Even直起身子开始解Isak裤子上的纽扣。

 

“Even—”Isak的双腿重新缠上了Even的腰，用着力想把Even压下来，他想马上亲到Even的双唇，想让Even赤裸的胸膛压在自己身上。

 

Even已经脱掉了自己的上衣和Isak的牛仔裤，薄薄的底裤根本无法遮挡Isak腿间坚挺的形状，Even用指尖轻轻扫了一圈，Isak微微颤栗着坐了起来，抱着Even的脖子让自己抵着Even的小腹，Even的手越过Isak的内裤边探进了里面，Isak不受控制地往前顶了顶，脸红红地埋进了Even的颈窝。

 

Even的手指摸到了Isak细软的毛发Isak急切地抵着Even的手掌扭动碾压起来。

 

“hey 宝贝儿，不要急，我会让你舒服的。”Even张开嘴舌头伸进了Isak口中。

Isak已经不是那个会在接吻的时候缺氧到几乎窒息的小男孩，现在的他熟稔地吸吮着Even的舌头有节奏地呼吸着，吞咽着。

 

 

Even的大手 掌握着Isak，一上一下地撸动套弄着，Isak的手紧紧地抓着Even的后背。

 

Even的另一只手从Isak的后面探入，沿着臀缝一路向下最后按揉着那处紧致。

 

“再——快，快一点，”Isak轻咬着Even的下唇“我快要——”

 

“快要什么？”Even在Isak的耳边喘着气，同时加快了手下的速度，Isak的大腿把Even的腰夹得更紧了，腰肢也想跟着Even的动作抽送。

 

“要——要......”Isak咬着自己的嘴唇，在这种动情到不能思考的时刻也终究说不出太羞人的话。

 

……

 

“Fuck 我应该帮你把T恤脱掉的，弄脏了。”

 

“没关系。”Isak抱着Even的脖子用力地呼吸着，内裤已经被Even脱下来丢在一边。

 

Even隔着布料咬了咬Isak的肩膀然后吻了一下Isak的嘴“举一下手，把衣服也脱了。”

 

Isak乖乖地举起了手Even拽着T恤下摆帮Isak顺利脱掉了衣服，Isak的胸膛仍旧起伏着。

 

“我们是不是弄脏了你的资料？”Isak这才注意到Even的资料被压皱了一部分。

 

“没关系，这是复印件，电脑里还有的。”Even抱着Isak上了床。

 

“Miffy在闻我的内裤！”Isak看了一眼床下，“刚刚完全忘了它也在这里。”

 

“你不会因为被Miffy围观了而害羞吧？”Even的指尖描摹着Isak的眉毛。

 

“才没有。”

 

“那你这脸红是怎么回事？”Even吻了一下Isak绯红色的脸颊。

 

“这是因为你刚刚做的事。”Isak扯过被单盖住自己半张脸，微笑着看了Even一眼就垂下了视线。

 

“我刚刚做什么了？”Even忍不住想“调戏”害羞的Isak。

 

“你，你帮我，”Isak实在说不下去只好凑到Even眼前开始吻这个总是在问题里使坏的大男孩。

 

“为了Miffy的身心健康我们下次还是先把它抱出去吧。”Isak抱着Even，脸贴着Even的胸膛。

 

“按照人类的年龄算它可比你大，你瞧它根本懒得理我们在做什么。”Even的手轻揉地顺着Isak的后背。

 

“mhn它在很专心地舔毛，不过刚刚被它这个大姑娘围观了全过程，对我的心身健康造成了伤害。”Isak用鼻尖蹭着Even的胸膛。

......

Isak的肚子咕咕叫了一声，Even拿起手机看了一眼，已经六点多了。

 

“你饿了吗？我们去楼下吃点东西吧，我也有点饿了。”Even下了床在衣柜里找到件灰色连帽衫和一条干净的内裤递给Isak。

 

“Even，我觉得自己像被宠坏的小孩。”Isak也从床上坐起来套上Even的连帽衫。

 

“宠坏的小孩才不会在吃完饭的时候帮忙一起收拾一起洗碗，也不会帮我收拾房间。宠坏的孩子也不会认真地坐在书桌边写作业，背影还那么可爱。”Even穿好裤子站在镜子前拉了拉有点褶皱的T恤。

 

Isak走到Even身后抱住镜子前这个帅气的大男孩，这个暗恋了两年的人居然已经是自己男朋友了，Isak甚至都不想做梦了，因为眼前的现实比之前最好的梦都要甜美。

 

“Isak，”Even转过身捧着Isak的脸颊“你这样我都不想吃晚饭了，我想吃你。”

 

“我可以不吃晚饭。”Isak踮起脚尖亲吻Even的额头。

 

“不行，你还在长身体，一定要按时吃饭，这样才能长得更高。”Even笑着说。

 

“你嫌弃我矮？”

 

“长得更高更壮才能在想扑倒我的时候顺利扑倒啊。”

 

“噢！好吧，你快下去做饭吧，我饿了。”Isak抱着Even的腰把他推到门口。

 

Even握着Isak在自己腰上的手腕，打开了门。

 

Mutta站在Even的房间门口，瞪着眼睛，惊讶地张大了嘴。本来拿在手里的橘子也掉到木地板上滚下了楼梯。Miffy被这声响惊到从房间里窜出来追着橘子下了楼。

 

“我—是—我是来问你要不要一起点披萨外卖的。”Mutta还在惊诧中“你们在干什么？”

 

Isak已经放开了Even的腰“没什么，我们刚刚在和Miffy玩。”

 

“Isak你想吃披萨吗？”Even转过身问Isak。

 

“可以啊，我喜欢吃披萨。”Isak有点尴尬地抓抓头发，下半身就穿着一条内裤在Even的房间里和Miffy玩吗？这画面好像有点奇怪。

 

“好，那我去点了。”Mutta带着一脸疑惑下了楼。

 

 

 

Isak靠着厨房的门框看着Even在橱柜边准备沙拉，Even说晚饭光吃披萨有点营养不均衡需要配点蔬菜。

 

放好沙拉酱拌好之后，Even牵着Isak的手把他带到厨房里面。

 

“尝尝味道怎么样，”Even给Isak喂了一叉子刚做好的蔬菜沙拉一脸期待地看着Isak。

 

“很好吃。”Isak比了个good 点点头。

 

“接下来就等披萨送到了，”Even低下头舔去Isak嘴角沾到的一点点沙拉酱。

 

 

“你们在干什么？”Mutta站在厨房门口眼睛瞪得比之前更大了，提在手里的披萨都差点摔在地上。

 

“披萨送到了？”Isak装作什么都没发生的样子转身打开橱柜拿餐具。

 

“我做了点蔬菜沙拉可以和披萨一起吃。”Even端起沙拉往餐桌边走。

 

“披萨配蔬菜沙拉，这配搭不错。”Mutta可能饿坏了说起食物就忘记了这两个人都没有回答自己的问题。

 

 

Isak敲开了Lyn的门让她一起出来吃披萨，但是Lyn说自己已经吃过了想早点休息。

 

Eskild上的是晚班也不能回来一起吃晚饭，于是餐桌上就只有Even Mutta和Isak。

 

“Mutta，你先别吃我有事情要说，”Even拉起Isak的手放到桌面上“本来想等Eskild和Lyn都在的时候再说的。”

 

“你和Isak在一起了？”Mutta双手托着腮看着坐在对面的Even和Isak。

“你知道了？谁和你说的？”Even看了看Isak又转过头问道。

“GOD 你们俩不要太明显好吗，就差在额头上写‘too busy to fuck’了。”Mutta撕了一块披萨下来。

“是吗？”Isak和Even面面相觑。

“就不说今天我两次撞见你们俩在亲热了，”Mutta咬了一大口披萨“每次Isak来之前你都很正常，他走后你脸上那藏不住的‘我刚和我的小男友亲热得很爽’的笑容和脖子上的小草莓们不要太明显好吗，我又不傻。”

“是吗？真的有这么明显吗？”Even帮Isak拿了一块披萨，Isak给Even的盘子添了些沙拉。

“瞧瞧瞧.....”Mutta指着Even的盘子，“除了Isak你哪个朋友的弟弟会给你做这些？你们之间这种不经意的小动作也太多了。”

“嗯，确实。”Even侧过身子亲了亲Isak的脸颊。

“Markus知道吗?”Mutta问。

“他应该不知道。Isak还在想怎么告诉他。”

“你们俩在Isak家也这样吗？如果是的话，Markus又不瞎，他肯定也知道了。没准就等着你们亲口告诉他。”Mutta叉了点蔬菜沙拉放在披萨上和披萨一起送入了口中。

“我们在家的时候不这样，”Isak说“Markus有时候是个笨蛋。”

“这倒是真的，他一直天真地以为Ida缠着他只是想抄他的笔记，那姑娘就差直接扑到他怀里跟Markus说喜欢他了。”Mutta嚼着披萨摇摇头。

“这方面他是真的迟钝，我都有点怀疑他是怎么顺利接收到Mia的信号然后和她在一起的。”Even笑着说。

“你不是他最好的朋友吗？他交过这么多个女朋友难道都是假的？”Isak突然发现Even和Mutta口中的Markus和自己认知里的哥哥不太一样。

“有时候好朋友之间也是讨论不到这种细节的。”Even帮Isak吃掉了盘子里他不喜欢吃的小西红柿。

“对，就像Even已经和你偷偷摸摸交往这么久了才想起告诉我们。人心隔肚皮啊！”

......

 

“喂——Eskild——我们猜得没错，Even和Isak已经秘密交往好几周了”Mutta在Even和Isak面前接起Eskild的电话“没想到我的基达也这么准啊！哈哈哈。”

“MY GOD”Even听着Mutta故意提高了音量甚至还开启了免提。

“啊啊啊Isak！我就知道你喜欢Even，第一次在这里见到你的时候我就知道了！”

Isak能想象电话那头Eskild手舞足蹈的样子。

“谢谢你一直没说出来。”Isak朝着Mutta的手机笑着说。

“应该的，应该的，下次见面就可以带你去有意思的Gay bar玩了”Eskild声音里的兴奋度一点不减“有好多有趣的人想介绍给你认识。”

“Eskild！我还在这儿呢！”Even也想学着Isak翻白眼了。

“好好好，Even也一起，好吗？”电话那头有人叫了Eskild一声“先挂了，我要继续上班，Isak——我真为你感到高兴！”

“谢谢你 Eskild bye ——”

“bye — baby gay”Eskild挂了电话。

“OH GOD 他刚刚叫我什么？”Isak笑着翻了个白眼。

“我没听错的话，baby gay？？”Mutta拿起餐桌上的手机塞进裤子口袋里。

“baby？只有我才能叫Isak宝贝儿 好吗！”Even揽过Isak的肩膀抱住了脸红到耳朵根的男孩。

“我为什么要和一群戏这么多的人当室友！”Mutta摇着头吼了一声。

 

\------------

Isak背着书包牵着Even的手，走在回家的路上，走到公交站的时候Isak想让Even回去，但是太晚了公交也没有了，Even坚持要送Isak到家门口。

“那等下你还要一个人走回去，”Isak握着Even的手，把俩人十指紧扣的手放进自己的外套口袋里。

“我可以叫辆Uber”

“我也可以一个人叫辆Uber回家你就不用送我到家门口了。”

“Isak 你不觉得在这样凉爽的夜晚牵着心上人的手漫步在奥斯陆街头特别浪漫吗？”

“em，很浪漫，我只是不想让你一个人回家。”

“哈哈，不骗你，是我想和你多呆一会儿。”Even捧住Isak的脸颊，温柔的吻一个个落在Isak的唇上。

他们俩已经走到Isak家门口了。

Even的两只手在Isak外套两侧的口袋里，Isak在Even的外套下抱住了高个男孩的腰。

“你为什么从来不留我在你那里过夜？”Isak的脸埋在Even的胸前，终于问出了这个问题。

“我已经占用你太多家庭时光了，不能让你家人一整天都见不到你。”Even带着怀里的Isak转了个身然后把Isak压在墙上“虽然我看着你的脸三秒钟就忍不住想亲你，想让你一直呆在我身边，想和你吃一日三餐，想抱着你入睡，但是我不能这么自私。”

“我和他们已经住一起17年了，稍微被占用一点时间没关系的。”Isak抬起下巴吻住Even的唇。

Even张开嘴让Isak湿热的小舌头滑进自己口中。

下次，下次让Isak留下来过夜好了。

 

 

 

“Even？”

Even听到有人叫自己的名字于是从Isak的口袋里抽出双手，人也站直了没再压着Isak。

“Isak？”

Markus把自行车一扔走到Even和Isak面前“你们在干什么？！”

“oh! Markus！”Even走到Markus身边拍一下他的肩膀。

“你们刚刚在干什么？”Markus看着Isak的眼睛问。

......

“Markus，”Isak在脑海里组织着语言“我......”

“我有男朋友了。”Isak走到Even身边牵起Even的手。

“哈？！！男朋友？！！”Markus伸出手扶着自己的额头。

“对，男朋友。”Isak握紧了Even的手。

“谁？我认识吗？”

“你是笨蛋吗？你不是问我们在干什么吗？”Isak望着天叹了口气。

“OH MY FUCKING GOD”Markus看着Isak和Even牵在一起的手，“Even Bech Naesheim？你的男朋友？”

“Markus，对不起，我们应该早点告诉你的。”Even说。

“OMG 我把你当好朋友你却在我家艹我弟弟？”Markus换了只手拍着自己的额头。

“Markus！！你在胡说什么啊？Even没有......” _他没有艹我好吗！_  

Isak绝对没有想过会在这种情况下告诉Markus自己和Even在一起了。 _  
_

“我需要冷静一下，这信息量太大了。”Markus走到门口在书包里掏钥匙。

“那我先回去了。”Even放开Isak的手跟Isak也跟在开门的Markus挥挥手告别。

“等一下，这么晚了你一个人回去？”Markus回头喊住Even。

“我叫辆车走。”

“这个点能叫到车有鬼，睡这里吧，”Markus走过去扶起之前被摔倒的自行车推到墙角停好“睡我房间！不准半夜跑去Isak那里！我会看着你的！”

“好吧，”Even转过头朝Isak耸耸肩“我不会乱来的。”

“Markus 你真的要这么夸张吗？”Isak跟在Markus和Even身后进了家门。

“我脑子太乱了，要先想想清楚，你们俩在我隔壁亲热会扰乱我的思绪。”

“哈哈 Markus你真的是单细胞生物吗？”Even笑着说。

“他是笨蛋。”Isak附和道。

“闭嘴！你们俩，一个偷走了我的弟弟，一个盗走了我的好朋友，不要和我说话。”

 

虽然在奇怪的情况下让Markus知道了自己和Even的事，虽然Markus的反应也有点奇怪，但是Isak却隐隐觉得自己心里的大石头沿着抛物线轨迹落地了。


	9. 最棒的生日礼物

【现在】Isak  17岁          Even   20岁

 

群聊     **啤酒万岁**

 

Magnus：我早上在学校门口看到Evak在吻别？这么肉麻！

Mahdi：Mags……这个群……

Magnus：OH！FUCK！发错群了！都怪Jonas改的这个群名

Jonas：是你自己蠢，还有Evak是什么鬼？

Mutta：难怪Even一大早弄醒我借车，原来是送Isak上学啊，确实肉麻

Vilde：我看到他俩一起来上意大利语课，我身边的女孩说太养眼了都在偷拍他们，好夸张

Mahdi：什么？Even还陪Isak一起上外语课？？？下次我也要去我女朋友学校陪她上课。

Vilde：Even好浪漫呀，完美男友。

Magnus：Vilde，嘘——

Vilde：甜心，怎么了？为什么要“嘘”？

Markus：OMFG！你们都知道？太他妈过分了！我是最后一个知道Even把我弟泡了的人吗？

Yousef：什么？？？Even？你弟弟？Isak？

Mutta：Even在和Isak谈恋爱

Yousef：OMFG！真的吗？Sana也知道？！

Sana：嗯。Isak和我说过。

Markus：简直过分！！我要和Even绝交！

Yousef：你忘记我了？我才是这里最后一个知道的吧！

Even：我喜欢Evak这个叫法，谢谢你，Mags 

Magnus：哈哈 

Mutta：你在陪Isak上课的时候玩手机？

Even：嘘——我在偷偷玩

Markus：Even！再提醒你一遍明天早点把我弟送回家！

Even：ok 放心 ：）

Markus：大家明天都来的吧？

Jonas：当然，Isak的生日我们肯定来。

Mahdi：必须的。

Mutta：Isak有邀请他那些可爱的女同学们吗？

Markus：你打住吧！他的同学们都还小。

Mutta：WTF？Even的小男友你亲弟Isak明天才成年，Yousef的小女友Sana是Isak同学，你的小女友Mia也和Isak一样大，到我这儿就双标了？三岁，完美年龄差好嘛！

Markus：我承认差三岁挺好的，尤其是我和Mia特别好 ；-）

Mahdi：好巧 我女朋友也大我三岁

Magnus：我和Vilde一样大也特别好啊，有一方年纪大一点有什么不一样吗

Mutta：年纪大的技术娴熟，年纪轻的如饥似渴，mhn……不错 不错

Markus：噢！

Jonas：也可以俩人都技术娴熟 如饥似渴啊 年纪什么的不重要吧

Even：Jonas你不愧是Isak最好的朋友，和他一样聪明

Magnus：对，年纪不重要！

Magnus：Evak外语课下课后我们一起学校餐厅见？

Even：好啊，我下午还要在你们学校采访几个学生充实下调研资料

Mutta：Evak？为什么不叫Isen？是种暗示吗？谁上谁下什么的

Even：；-）

Markus：hello？真的要这样吗？在我面前讨论我弟和我好朋友的床上姿势？

Mutta：ok 打住 打住 

Mahdi：哈哈

Yousef：Even 你的项目还顺利吗？

Even：挺顺利的，前几天面试了很多少年少女敲定了几个主演，再准备准备就可以开拍了。

Markus：GOOD

Jonas：好厉害！而且这是和NRK合作的项目吧？

Even：嗯 我们组里除了我和另外一个同学其他都是NRK的员工

Magnus：Isak是怎么钓到你当他男朋友的！

Mutta：Isak可爱又聪明，可惜我太直了

Even：想都不要想，他是我一个人的Isak！

Markus：求求你们放过我弟弟

Jonas：哈哈哈

 

 

“你在笑什么？老师在看我们这边。”Isak用手肘轻轻推了下Even。

Even把手机屏幕摁灭塞进裤子口袋里，咧开嘴朝着Isak摇摇头做了个“没什么”的口型。

 

Isak低着头在本子上做笔记，时不时伸出舌头润润自己略微干燥的双唇。Even右手托着腮静静地观察Isak上课时的一举一动。意大利语老师在教室前边讲解语法，唾沫横飞，Isak听得入神完全忘记自己帅气逼人的男朋友就坐在身边。

 

趁着老师放短片的空档，Even给Isak塞了一张小纸条“这节课几点结束？”上面还画了个卡通版的Isak在低头记笔记，神形俱到。

Isak摊开纸条眼睛笑得弯弯的“还有10分钟就下课了。”他侧过脸朝着Even轻声说。

“你认真的样子特别好看，真羡慕你的同学们，每天都能看到你认真可爱的样子。某个平行宇宙里：Even和Isak是同班同学。”Even在另一张纸条上写道，上面画着的Even正把Isak压在教室的课桌上猛亲，俩人头顶是三颗迸出来的小红心。

 

Isak看了看纸条又心虚地扫了一眼四周生怕周围的同学看到纸条上的画面。桌子下的手掐了一下Even的大腿再红着脸把两张纸条叠好放进笔袋里。

 

下课铃声准时响起，教室里的人都站起来收拾好课本和书包，陆陆续续散出去。

Even拉开Isak书包的拉链帮Isak把课桌上的东西都整齐地收进了里面。Isak环顾确认安静下来的教室，很好，一个人都没有了。Isak捧起Even的脸颊对准他的嘴就是一顿猛亲，Even舔着自己被吸得通红的上唇笑出了声“你怎么了？”

“为什么要在上课的时候勾引我？”Isak抱着Even的腰，吻着他，只是这回耐心了许多不再那么急切。

“我没有。”

“有，画这么色情的纸条招惹我。”

“你完全没有被招惹到啊，笔记还是记得那么认真，字迹仍旧这么可爱。”Even的手指在Isak腰上点着火。

“我满脑子都是你，”Isak凑到Even耳边呼着热热的气息轻声说，“意大利语课我已经落下很多了。”

“可以让Eskild帮你补补课，他在罗马住过几年意大利语很流利。”

“是吗？太好了！”Isak背起书包牵起Even的手“我们去吃午饭吧。”

“男孩儿们约我们在餐厅见。”

“什么时候？我还想着就我们俩找个安静的地方吃。”Isak撅了一下嘴。

“群里说的。”

Isak划着手机里的聊天记录 “Fuck 你们都在群里聊的什么啊！这个群为什么还不解散！”

 

 

 

“Isak你知道自己有哪些爱做的小动作吗？”Even摸着Isak的手背问道。

“什么？”

“你紧张的时候特别喜欢伸出舌头舔嘴唇，也特别容易就满脸通红，连带耳朵都是红的，你也喜欢翻白眼，翻得很可爱的那种。”Even揽住Isak的肩把他往自己怀里带了带。

“我没注意过。”

“除了翻白眼，我不想让别人看到你那些性感的小动作，下次再让我看到一次我就亲你一口，直到你改掉为止。”Even的大手抚着Isak的后颈。

“脸红这种事又不受主观意识控制，其他的，我会注意的。你长这么高大，心眼却这么小吗？这都要管。”

_只有在你面前我才容易脸红啊。_

“哈哈哈，我只是在为自己时刻想亲你找点借口。”Even端起面前的果汁喝了一口。

“天哪，我听不下去了！鸡皮疙瘩抖一抖都能掉下来了。”Jonas张大嘴狠狠地咬了几口汉堡。

“我要再去买点华夫饼，你们继续，不要停。”Mahdi指了指Even“你们还有什么要吃的吗？我一起买过来。”

大家都摇摇头。

“Isak，是你比较饥渴还是Even比较饥渴？Even活儿好吗？”Magnus吸完了杯子里的饮料推了推Isak问道。

Isak白了Magnus一眼。

“Mags！我求求你别开口。”Jonas觉得这午餐没法进行下去了，肉麻交叉着尴尬。

“还要继续之前群里的话题吗？Jonas不是说了嘛，两个人可以一样饥渴，一样活儿好，”Even看了眼身边脸涨得红红的男孩，亲了他一口“况且Isak马上就18了，我们就只差两岁了，年龄真的不是什么问题。”

“我们这个年纪饥不饥渴，你自己不知道吗？”Jonas附和。

“Even成年这么久了也还是一样吗？随便碰碰都能硬起来？”Magnus没有要放弃这个话题的意思。

“呃......Mags你对我男朋友的好奇心太重了。”Isak摇了摇头。

“拜托你学会用那个叫谷歌的万能网站，不要什么蠢问题都问别人。”Jonas要被Magnus打败了。

“问谷歌哪有直接具体地问活人有意思啊。”

“有Isak这么聪明的男朋友我什么时候都能硬起来。”Even笑着说。

“Even！”Isak用手臂遮住了眼睛，仰起头想原地消失。

“聪明都能让你硬起来？”Magnus睁着大眼睛求知欲从来没有这么旺盛过。

“杂志上说了新时代的性感是脑子性感，思维活跃，想法深刻，这种性感最致命了。Isak就是脑子性感的典型代表。”

Jonas和Magnus都意味深长地看着Even点点头。

“肉麻的话题果然还在继续，很好。”Mahdi把装着华夫饼的盘子往桌子上一扔再拉开椅子坐下，瞟几眼脸色通红的Isak和Even擒笑的嘴角，一脸了然。

 

 

 

这天早上在Even的软磨硬泡下Markus终于答应让Isak去合租公寓过夜，去上学前Isak被Markus叫住让他在一边等一下，Even则被Markus拉到房间里，塞了盒安全套和一管润滑油。

“我查了很多资料也看了些视频，你们可一定要注意安全啊。”Markus看着Even神秘兮兮地说。

“你看什么视频了？”Even脸上的笑意快要挂不住。

“GV？和一些科普视频？总之你们一定要注意安全，好吗？”

“GOD，Markus！GV都是拍给人观赏用的，和真实情况不太一样，”Even扶着额头哭笑不得“东西我收下了，我们会注意安全的。”

“这就好。”Markus点点头“明天早点送Isak回来，我妈说特别的日子想一家人坐一起吃早饭，你也留下来一起吃。”

“好的，我会定个闹钟。”

Markus拍拍Even的后背，撇着嘴点了点头，一副慈祥老父亲的样子。

 

 

 

“采访顺利吗？”Isak在副驾驶坐好低着头系安全带。

“很顺利，收获了一些重要素材。”

Even握着方向盘的手臂青筋凸起，额前的刘海也掉下来几缕，路上车子不少，Even目不斜视淡定从容，Isak觉得开着车的Even成熟又稳重，想起自己的情况有些羞愧，之前也尝试过学习开车，别的时候胆子也不小，可是一握着方向盘，他就手抖心慌，连刹车和油门都要分不清，几次下来Markus也就没了耐心教，Isak自己也泄了气，学车这事就这么耽搁了下来。Isak至今还有点惧怕走在车多的马路上，也一直拒绝男孩儿们要一起学车的提议。

 

“你什么时候拿到驾照的？”Isak侧过身问Even。

“18岁的时候，我亲爸教的。”

“你们关系应该很好吧？你和你亲爸。”

“嗯，我和他相处的感觉很像朋友，有时候他又像我的老师，我最喜欢的电影就是他推荐我看的。我们俩都特别喜欢巴兹·鲁赫曼。”Even的思绪似乎飘远了一点。

“你想他吗？”Isak轻声问道。

“想，虽然我现在的爸爸也挺好的，但是成年之前的记忆是无法取代的。”

“很久没见他了吗？”

“嗯，他也有了新家庭，我们都各自忙着新生活，见面时间越隔越长了。”

“想他就给他发短信或者打电话吧，他可能也和你一样在想着你，想和你见面了。”

“你真贴心，我会的。”Even摸了摸Isak的脸“我想把你介绍给他，下次陪我一起去见他吧？”

“好啊。”

 

Isak已经被Even带着去见过他的妈妈和新爸爸了，Even妈妈笑起来的样子和Even简直一模一样，熟悉的笑容很好地消除了Isak的紧张感，接下去的气氛就放松活络了许多，后来回想那次见面Isak都用了“愉悦”来定义，也是那次见面让Isak明白了Even之所以能长成这样一个开朗爱笑的大男孩和言传身教的妈妈有很大关系，这两个人身上流淌着一样的乐天基因。与之不同的Even身上偶尔散发出的文艺内敛气质大概是来自他那位未曾谋面的父亲吧，除了紧张害羞Isak也有点期待和Even的亲爸见面。

 

 

 

 

Even牵着Isak的手进了合租公寓。

“aw Isak！这么晚过来终于要在这儿过夜了吗？”Eskild看到Isak进门就小跑着上前抱住了Isak，“baby gay听说你明天生日，跟我过来我有话要跟你说。”

Eskild拉着Isak进了房间，递给Isak一个大纸盒，“生日礼物，以防万一我要提前给你了，明天可能赶不上你的party了，但是我会努力尽量早点过去。”

“谢谢你Eskild，随时欢迎你过去玩。”Isak抱着纸盒子，沉甸甸的不知道Eskild在里面装了什么。 “你可以打开看看没准晚上用得着。”Eskild用指尖点了点礼物盒子看着Isak一脸坏笑。

“还是把惊喜留到明天吧，”Isak有强烈的预感里面的东西能让他当场石化，Eskild的笑容太容易读懂了“Eskild，再次谢谢你，晚安。”

“晚安，Isak，好梦噢！”Eskild撅起嘴“啾 啾 啾”给了Isak的背影几个飞吻。

Isak笑着给Eskild带上门。

 

 

“Eskild没有跟你说什么奇怪的话吧？”Even站在镜子前脱下外套和袜子。

“没有，他明天好像有事怕赶不上我的生日party所以提早把礼物给我了。”

“他真讨厌，我想做那个第一个送你生日礼物的人。”Even转过身指了指书桌上的纸盒子“就是这个？是什么？”

“我还没看，”Isak解开了盒子外面的丝带，打开盖子探头往里面掠了一眼立马盖上，脸瞬间变得红扑扑的。

“是什么啊？你这个反应让我有点好奇了。”Even裤子脱到一半又提了起来走到Isak身边重新打开了盖子。

这礼物很Eskild了，盒子下面铺了一排安全套，两瓶润滑油，再上面是一些Isak叫不出名字的情趣玩具。

Even笑着捞起床边的背包掏出之前Markus给他的东西，放到Isak面前的桌子上，“Eskild比Markus想得还要周到，哈哈。”

Isak趴在桌子上头深深地埋进自己的臂弯里，脸颊滚烫“怎么连Markus也这样。”

“加上我自己买的够用一阵子了，我的朋友们可真是为我们操碎了心。”

Even走到Isak身后抱起那个融化在书桌前的男孩带着他往床里倒。

“Even，我想先洗个澡。下午上过体育课出了汗。”Isak被Even压在床上脸埋在枕头里说话声音闷闷的。

“我喜欢你身上的味道。”Even吻着Isak的后颈，下半身密实地贴着Isak的后背耸动着。

“Even，我真的想先洗个澡。”Isak很在意自己身上的味道，不想被任何事情影响这第一个清醒着在Even床上度过的夜晚。

“那我能跟你一起洗吗？还能省点水。”Even撑起身子不再压着Isak改成侧躺着亲吻面前的男孩。

“你一定要什么都问我，征得我的同意吗？”

“必须要。”

“随你喜欢，我不管。”

 

Isak脱下紧身牛仔裤翻出背包里带过来的干净内裤进了浴室，Even蹑着手脚跟在他后面挤进了Isak佯装要关上门不让高个男孩一起进的地方。

 

Isak觉得这狭小空间里的光线实在是太足了，也不是刺眼就是通透暧昧照得他周身火热。Even的视线似乎比这头顶的光线还要灼热，Isak背过身，打开花洒，雾气薄薄地挂在了镜子和墙面上也缭绕在两个男孩间。

Even走到Isak背后，双臂紧紧地箍着Isak的胸膛，男孩的心脏在Even手臂的肌肤下突突地跳着。热水淋湿了他俩的棉质T恤，Even伸出手关了花洒，松开了怀里的男孩想把贴在皮肤上的衣服脱下来。Isak转过身来，按着Even的手制止了他的动作。

Even抬手拢了拢额前湿漉漉的刘海，垂着眼睛看Isak凑到自己胸前隔着衣料叼住了那若隐若现的乳尖。Isak的口腔热热的，舌头和嘴唇却软得不像话，吸咬舔弄耐心地吊着Even。

Even微颤着双手扶住了Isak的腰。Isak的手探进衣服里面揉着高个男孩的后背，亲够了之后张开嘴吐出那颗在湿答答的衣料下早已挺立地无处遁型的凸起。

Isak扇着微湿的睫毛定定地看着Even眼睛亮亮的。

“原来你也会脸红啊，”Isak帮Even脱了湿透的上衣“被我这样亲让你很有感觉吗？”

Even张开嘴用Isak最喜欢的方式回应他，有力的双臂抱起沉浸在热吻中的男孩把人压在了洗脸台上。Isak的上衣也被Even快速脱了下来扔在脚边。

Isak只穿了条内裤坐在有些湿的大理石台面上，仰着头圈着Even的脖子和他交换熟悉的气息。

Even的手游弋在男孩赤裸的身躯上，脖子，锁骨，胸膛，乳尖，再往下，小腹，肚脐。

Isak抓着Even的手腕把他的手掌按到了自己的两腿间。

“不是要先洗澡吗？”Even的大手揉着Isak渐渐支起的地方。

“帮我脱掉。”Isak的声音裹着氤氲的水汽飘在空气里。

Even退掉自己和男孩身上的底裤重新站回了Isak的腿间，俩人下半身都有点性奋得翘起了头亲密地贴在了一起。

Even拿起花洒重新打开，用暖暖的水流帮Isak冲洗身体，Isak按了些沐浴露在掌心揉开打起泡泡，滑滑的手指在Even身上画起了画。Even往Isak的身上靠了靠分一点沐浴泡泡给他。

白色的泡沫跟着水流跑，一朵朵全都挂在了Even的毛发里再沿着修长的双腿消失在地面上。

Even涂满泡沫的手握住了自己和Isak翘起来的坚挺。

Isak低头别开脸用余光瞥了眼胯间的情形，瞬间身体里沸腾的血液全都涌上了头顶，脸烫得不像话，整个上半身都熟透了。

Even松松地套弄两下，Isak就顶着胯双腿激动地缠上了高个男孩的腰，探出的舌头蜿蜒在Even的唇舌边，脖颈间。手指也急切不安胡乱地抓着Even的后背，想要更多，更紧，更刺激的动作。

Even一手捧着Isak光滑滚烫的脸颊安抚着这个渴求慰藉的男孩，一手圈紧了俩人亲密接触的部位动作起来，剧烈跳动的心脏给手下激烈的动作伴着奏。

Isak深吻着高个男孩想从他口中夺点氧气过来，Even实在喘不过气来只能从Isak口中退出，猛吸几口水汽咬住了Isak的耳垂。

“Is—ak——”Even不知道自己发出的是什么声音。

Isak的手探到Even绷紧的底部配合着高个男孩手里的节奏搓揉起来。

“Ev—en，Even——”快感慢慢地在Isak的神经末梢堆积起来，他停下了手里的动作，注意力全都吸附在Even手里，Isak终于敢直视俩人胯间的景致，红润硬挺，旖旎撩人，这一眼直接绷断了他的弦，就这样，在自己和Even的注视下射了出来。

Even继续撸动套弄，Isak一边喘气一边含着Even的乳尖，粗重的鼻息和湿滑的舌头一齐刺激着Even加快手里的动作。

Even另一只手抱紧了Isak的腰，力道大得像要把这个男孩折断在自己的怀里。

Isak挣脱开Even的手臂，从洗脸台上下来转个身把Even按在了上面，然后跪在地上，把Even仍旧握在手里的顶端含在了唇间，再抬起头用水汪汪的眼睛看了看满脸通红的Even。高个男孩终于松开了手，扣住了Isak的后脑勺。

Isak一点点吞入直到碰到了喉咙口再吸吮起来，Even闭着眼睛喘着气感受着Isak柔软湿滑的口腔内壁摩擦着自己，Isak前后动着脑袋稍微加快了吞吐的速度。

......

Even终于在男孩口中泄了出来，有点猝不及防，还射了几滴在Isak的睫毛上。

Isak再次打开花洒站到热水下，冲洗头发和脸颊。

Even靠着洗脸台平静好气息，看着Isak白嫩的小屁股正在自己眼前晃，于是又走到正在洗头的男孩背后抱住了他，大手抓揉起滑腻的臀肉。

“Even，我们洗太久了，”Isak转过身，也给Even的头上揉了些香波。

“恩，赶紧洗好回房间。”Even的手离开了流连的软肉帮Isak梳着发丝，冲洗起来。

 

 

“你妈妈到底有什么特别安排？我好想知道，万一我的礼物被她比下去了怎么办？”Even躺在被窝里吻着Isak的额头问道。

“她没有告诉我，”Isak摸着Even的耳垂看着他湛蓝色的眼睛说“不用到明天我也知道，今年我收到最棒的礼物是什么。”

“是什么？”

“你。”


	10. 21:21 我爱你

【现在】Isak 18岁   Even 20岁

 

  * **6月20日  23:15 ***



 

** 群聊   Evak和野兽们 **

 

Magnus：Hello？

Magnus：Hi？

Jonas：Mags 你知道现在几点了吗？

Magnus：嗯？晚上十一点？

Mahdi：打扰到我了，爱爱中 ：）

Magnus：少骗人了 爱爱还有时间看手机？

Jonas：Eva正在帮我按摩，这么惬意的一刻我为什么要看你的垃圾信息

Magnus：兄弟们，朋友们，我好无聊！这可是美好的周五夜，为什么就我这么可怜没有party没有啤酒没有女朋友在身边！

Mahdi：明天Isak的生日趴可以喝酒啊，我给你多带点啤酒

Jonas：Isak终于要成年了

Magnus：我成年那天一定要起大早去买啤酒喝，然后在店员面前帅气地亮出身份证，TM老子18了，哈哈哈哈

Jonas：幼稚

Mahdi：我要去纹身

Jonas：Isak？你明天有没有特别想做的事？

Magnus：Evak？爱爱中？

Mahdi：在Isak家玩的时候，我好像听到了不该听的声音。

Magnus：Evak爱爱的声音？

Mahdi：这种时候你总是特别聪明嘛，准确来说是Isak的声音？loud bitch 哈哈哈哈哈哈哈

Jonas：哈哈哈 要是我听到应该会噩梦缠身然后整夜失眠吧

Mahdi：怎么说，有点撩人？有点性感？要不是和Isak太熟，听过太多次他发出的鬼吼鬼叫，那声音都可以做春梦素材了。

Magnus：去Isak家我们几个都是一起的吧，我怎么没听到。

Jonas：这群聊又朝着奇怪的方向发展了

Magnus：我只看到他俩靠在冰箱边热吻，没有什么奇怪的呻吟

Mahdi：那我还看到他俩在沙发上亲热了，亲亲摸摸了好久

Magnus：有一次我看到他俩在阳台互摸了

Mahdi：阳台？我也有看到

Magnus：不公平！为什么我都没听到Isak的声音！！

Mahdi：我听到那次是他俩在房间里的时候，前天，我们在Isak家玩完FIFA后

Jonas：你们俩？？？在比什么？？？

Magnus： 前天？我真没听到。不知道他俩喜欢哪种姿势

Jonas：。。。

Mahdi：这图看起来有点奇怪，像在拉筋？

Magnus：ISAK——快来解答我的疑惑

Jonas：bye 我和Eva有重要的事情要做 晚安

Mahdi：我女朋友也洗好澡了 要睡觉了 晚安

Magnus：EVEN——

Magnus：HELLO ？ EVAK ？你们真的睡着了 ？还是真的在爱爱中 ？

Magnus：Hi ？Hello ？

 

……

 

 

*** 6月20日 23:50 ***

 

Even用指尖描画Isak的眉毛，像在速写本上一样，一笔一划，细腻又温柔。浅睡中的Isak发出一声模糊不清的“Even”。

“Baby——”Even忍不住凑近在Isak的眉心落下一个吻。Isak动动脑袋蹭着Even的鼻尖勾起了嘴角，“不困吗？我好像都做完几个梦了。”Isak的声音夹着睡意，软软糯糯。

“梦见什么了？”

“梦见我们一起去摩洛哥旅行，你给我做了很多摩洛哥美食，我们一起在沙漠里搭起了帐篷躺在沙丘上看星星。”

“这是你的生日愿望吗？”Even吻上Isak的鼻尖。

“可以算是。这是我去年的生日愿望。”Isak闭着眼睛微笑着。

“你今年的生日愿望是什么？”

“世界和平。”

“Isak，”Even的手指抚上Isak微笑的嘴角“我知道世界和平很重要，但是你还有别的生日愿望吗？”

“没有了，我希望一切保持现在的样子就好了。”

 

床头柜上Even的手机闹铃滴滴答答地响起来。 *** 6月21日 00:00 ***

 

“生日快乐。”Even捧起Isak的脸颊闭着眼睛吻上了他的唇。

Isak睁开眼睛挪着毛茸茸的脑袋往Even的手心里蹭“谢谢你，baby”。

 

 

  * **6月21日  06:55 ***



 

合租公寓非常安静，Even房里只有Miffy已经醒了，它偷偷跳上了Even的床，在Isak鼻子边嗅了嗅又踩着肉垫踱到Even面前，俩人面对面睡得熟，Miffy蹲下身子伸出舌头舔了舔Even的脸，见他没有反应又伸出爪子抓着被子玩，翘起的屁股对着Isak，尾巴扫着他的脸颊。Even皱了皱鼻子，终于被Miffy踩醒于是顶着一头乱发从被窝里坐起来，抱起捣乱的Miffy把脸埋进了白猫温暖的绒毛里。Miffy摇着尾巴举着肉垫喵喵叫了一声。

“嘘——不要吵醒Isak让他再睡一会儿。”Even点着Miffy粉粉的鼻子。

 

Isak翻了个身，压了一大半被子在身下，长了几颗痘痘的肩背裸露在清晨微凉的空气中。

Even把Miffy放下床，拿起手机关了07:00的闹钟。

Miffy躺在Isak买给它的温暖小窝里，竖着耳朵观察床上两个人类的一举一动。

窗外晨曦微露，黄色麻料窗帘拢住一室宁静，Even拧亮床头小灯，拉开抽屉拿出绿色笔记本和铅笔开始画熟睡中的Isak，舒展柔和的眉头，流畅有力的眉尾，浓密的睫毛，挺俏的鼻尖，弧度甜美的唇线以及在耳边打着卷的金发。

落款： Mannen I Mitt Liv， Happy 18th birthday   06.21 

 

Even伸出手摸摸Isak的肩膀，有点凉，马上扯起被Isak压在肚子下的被角给熟睡中的男孩密实地盖好。Isak咕噜一声，扭了扭被子下的身体，Even看着Isak的睡颜又揪起了被子钻进去，Isak把手臂搭在了Even的腰上，Even再拉近一点俩人的距离，近到Isak弯着嘴角笑起来。

Even凑到Isak嘴边给他一个早安吻。

“你醒了吗？”Even端着气息怕打破这美好一刻的宁静。

“嗯——”Isak拖着长长的尾音“你趁我睡着的时候偷亲我。”

 

Even的吻像透过窗帘洒在脸上的阳光，像开水冲泡出的清新茶香用最轻柔的方式让Isak从睡梦中清醒过来。

 

“Even，我没刷牙。”Isak的手指挡着Even的唇。

Even只是笑笑，拨开Isak的手继续亲吻他。

 

和Even在一起之前Isak幻想过无数种激动的爱抚，热烈的唇舌回应，狂放的抽插动作，只是他没想过仅仅只是一些轻轻柔柔的拥抱和亲吻就能让他幸福地想要时间永远停留在这一刻。

 

“我能永远和你一起呆在这儿吗？”Isak睁开眼睛抚着Even的后颈。

“可以，但是今天不早点带你回家，Markus会和我绝交。”Even轻扣住Isak的下巴拇指描画着男孩湿润柔软的下唇。

“还有，我可没偷亲你，你是我男朋友，我想什么时候亲就什么时候亲。倒是你，趁我醉酒不清醒的时候偷袭我。”

“什么？我哪有？”Isak在脑海里搜寻Even什么时候醉过酒。

“Markus生日第二天，我和你一起睡的那个早上。”

“啊！那次，你早就醒了？”

“那天我醒了之后觉得头还有点疼于是闭着眼睛想让自己重新睡着，谁知道还没开始做梦就被一个男孩偷亲了。”Even看着Isak的脸一点点染上粉色。

 

“你记错了，那天早上什么都没发生。”

“是吗？那是谁啄了我一下，撩拨完就逃走？难道是Miffy？它的吻可不是香香软软的。当时我太想抱住身边的人按在怀里好好亲他一顿了，亲到他喘不过气来，亲到他张开嘴探出红润的舌尖求我……”

“不要说了，”Isak的脸颊烫烫的“是我，是我偷亲你。”

“你还做过什么我不知道的事？”

“不能告诉你。”Isak把脸埋进Even的颈窝躲避那双蓝色眼睛的视线。

 

~~_每天晚上想着你入睡，在梦里和你缠绵。_ ~~

 

“我幻想过像抱Miffy一样把你拥在怀里，然后亲遍你身上的每一寸肌肤，也幻想过把你压在我们第一次接吻的洗手台前狠狠地亲你，亲到你软软地靠在我怀里，更多的时候我幻想能和你在一张床上醒来再分享一个吻，我给你做早饭，你穿着我的衣服，笑着和我说喜欢我。”

Even的声音隔着胸膛传进Isak的心脏，Isak抬起头对上了Even的视线。

“我喜欢你。”Even怀里的男孩眼神笃定。

“我爱你。”Even不知道怎么亲吻Isak才能把自己心里的爱意传达出千分之一。

Isak紧了紧环在Even腰上的双手“我也爱你。”

 

_I’m  in love and I can’t fall asleep because reality is finally better than my dreams._

 

 

*** 6月21日  08:10 ***

 

Isak穿着Even的白色棉质背心，颜色和手里的粉色牙刷特别搭，Even也穿着自己的粉色背心，颀长的身子靠在浴室的门框上，落在Isak身上的视线和浴室里的灯光一样温柔。

 

Even帮Isak挤好了牙膏，接好了温水。

当Isak还是个真正的小孩时也没受到过来自任何人的这般照顾。Isak一手举着杯子一手拿着牙刷看着镜子里的自己傻笑起来“Even，你是不是把我当成你的小弟弟了？”

“什么意思？”Even走到Isak的身后拿起梳子帮镜子里卷发乱翘的男孩整理头发。

“没什么，你要是真的有个弟弟或者妹妹我可能要嫉妒他们了，嫉妒他们有你这样一个哥哥。”

“我是真的羡慕Markus有你这样一个弟弟。”Even抱着Isak的腰亲吻他耳后温热的肌肤。

 

Isak仰起头漱掉嘴里最后一点薄荷味，Even摸着Isak的下巴指尖感受到一些新冒出来的胡茬，Isak放下杯子牙刷转过身学着Even的动作扣着高个男孩的下巴。

 

“你想帮我刮胡子吗？”Isak笑着吻上Even的唇。

“嗯，我不想亲你的时候还被扎一嘴。”

“之前还说爱我，这就开始嫌弃了，你怎么这样？”

“这是爱的嫌弃。”

 

Even用手掌揉开了绵密的白色泡沫仔细地帮Isak涂好，再给自己也抹上。Isak看着镜子里长着白色“胡须”的两位“圣诞老爷爷”笑出声，溅了几颗泡沫星子在镜子上。

Even托着Isak的下巴，Isak配合着他的动作仰着头眼里倒映出Even认真的样子。

“你应该是敏感肌，用剃须刀的时候不能胡乱刮一通，要顺着胡须的长向这样轻轻刮，不要贴着皮肤刮，知道吗？”

“知道了，爸爸。”

“爸爸？我一下子从宝贝儿变成爸爸了？”Even拿起热毛巾帮Isak擦掉脸上多余的白色泡沫，再仔仔细细地给他拍上须后水。

Isak也倒一点在手心里帮Even护理，“我爸爸都没这么细致地教过我刮胡子。”

Even抓住Isak的手腕把人带到自己怀里抵着他的额头“我想教你很多事，可是你太聪明了，我不知道还有什么可以教你的事。”

“教我怎么对你好。”

 

Even不知道除了抱紧怀里的男孩亲吻他还有什么办法可以挥发掉一点心里满到要溢出的爱意。

 

 

  * **6月21日   10:30 ***



 

群聊  **啤酒万岁**

 

Magnus：我们还需要带多少啤酒过去呀？

Isak：不用带了，我家有很多，你们人过来就好了。

Jonas：太棒了

Mutta：你俩早上穿了情侣装出门？我没看错吧？

Mahdi：是吗？Isak太过分了，他曾经无情地吐槽过Jonas和Eva穿情侣装，害我都不好意思和女朋友穿。

Even：你没看错，我们穿了情侣装，Isak很适合穿粉色的牛仔外套，衬得他特别可爱：-）

Mutta：你的白色牛仔外套也不错，今晚除了啤酒还有别的酒吗？

Markus：我也需要一件差不多的外套，我们仨坐一起就我看起来像个外人，好过分

Yousef：这样不好吧，你凑什么热闹

Markus：Elias一定非常懂我的感受，弟弟（妹妹）和自己好朋友狼狈为奸，过分！为什么我要做那个多余的人啊啊啊啊啊啊啊

Mutta：Mia还没从哥本哈根回来吗？

Even：是的。

Mutta：难怪

Magnus：这是Even？偷偷给我INS上有Isak的照片都点了赞，被我发现了，嘿嘿嘿 

 

Jonas：我也发现了

Even：是我 ；-）

Vilde：我要去关注你  

Mahdi：都是Isak 没什么好关注的了

Even：哈哈哈哈

Yousef：Even！这是你们和NRK合作短片项目的海报？

 

Even：是的，还有好几张没发布，我特别满意选的这几个演员

Vilde：哇，哪里能第一时间看到新海报？

Even：关注我们团队的FB和官方网站就可以了

Jonas：是Isak和你的故事？？哇——

Even：是某个平行宇宙里的Isak Valtersen的故事，不剧透了，希望到时候你们会喜欢这个故事

Mahdi：太好奇了，期待！

Magnus：有意思！演员和你们长得好像！

Markus：兄弟，为你鼓掌

Yousef：好棒！

 

 

  * **6月21日   17:40  ***



 

Markus气鼓鼓地坐在Isak和Even中间，Isak和Even在Markus背后牵着手，电视屏幕放着Isak妈妈拍的视频，画面里的Isak头发又卷又长，细细软软的样子看起来有点像女孩子，六七岁的Markus追着小小只的Isak在客厅里跑，手里拿着梳子和彩色头绳要给Isak扎头发。

 

“Isak，哥哥给你弄一个好看的辫子好不好，不要跑了，哥哥给你扎辫子。”Markus揪住Isak的衣角。

“我不要，唔哇哇，不要，呜呜我要妈妈帮我梳头发，妈妈——”Isak揉着哭红的眼睛，泪眼婆娑望着镜头，肉乎乎的小手往镜头前伸。

“不要哭了，妈妈给你梳个好看的发型好吗？”视频外Isak的妈妈声音清甜。

“呜呜呜，我要给妹妹扎头发。”小Markus举着梳子也哭了起来。

“Isak不是妹妹，我是迪迪，不是妹妹。”Isak乖乖地坐在小椅子上还带着哭腔。

“呜呜呜妈妈，为什么Isak不是妹妹，我不要迪迪，我要给妹妹扎小辫子。”

“Markus乖，妈妈是不是很早就告诉你Isak是迪迪了？不可以哭了哦。”

Isak从小椅子上下来，抓起妈妈手里的梳子递给Markus：“哥哥不要哭了，你帮我扎辫子吧，轻轻的，不要弄疼迪迪。”Isak的睫毛上还挂着泪珠，湿漉漉地望着镜头，镜头上下晃了晃，Isak知道自己做得对。

 

Markus立马停止了哭泣，双手握拳搓了搓眼皮，咧开嘴对着镜头笑“让哥哥给迪迪绑头发，我会很轻很轻的，迪迪不要怕。”

“Markus，你还要妹妹吗？”Isak妈妈的声音。

“不要了，有Isak就好了。”Markus笑起来脸上的泪痕都还没干。

 

下一个视频，镜头里只有迷你版的Markus一个人坐在车里。

“妈妈今天去检查了，医生说妈妈肚子里的baby是个迪迪哦。”

“迪迪？”Markus马上扔掉了手里的玩具大哭起来“我不要迪迪，妹妹，要妹妹！”

“有迪迪可以陪你玩不好吗？”

“不要，呜呜呜，我不要迪迪。”

“妈妈肚子里的迪迪会很可爱的，Markus你会喜欢他的，相信妈妈好吗？”

“我不要迪迪呜呜呜”Markus还是哭到停不下来。

“妈妈给你买玩具好吗？不要哭了，再哭，等你们长大的时候给迪迪看你现在这个样子哦。”

“我不管呜呜呜我要妹妹呜呜呜。”

 

“妈！”Markus朝厨房里妈妈的背影喊“这就是你送Isak的生日礼物吗？”

“是啊，你们小时候那么可爱，现在怎么长成这个样子了？”

“明明都是我在出丑啊，算什么生日礼物啊啊啊。”Markus的手不停地挠着自己的板寸头。

 

Even在边上笑弯了腰，“Isak小时候太可爱了，感觉重新认识了你们兄弟俩。”

“ 你还要妹妹吗？”Isak捶了一下Markus的肩膀。

“不要了，什么弟弟妹妹都不要，最后还不是被好朋友拐走，白眼狼，小时候多少次被你追在后面打，哼。”Markus站起来把Isak推到Even身边“去去去，去做别人的宝贝弟弟吧。”

“真的？”Even揽过Isak“那我不客气了，Isak以后就是我的了。”

Isak在Even怀里捂住了自己滚烫的脸颊。

“谁稀罕，你以后都不许来我家玩了。”Markus叉腰指着沙发上笑成一团的俩人。

 

“妈妈可不同意，我要Even多来玩，”Isak的妈妈端着水果拼盘走到茶几前“把这里当自己家，阿姨很喜欢你，知道吗？”

“谢谢阿姨，我也很喜欢你。”Even虎牙尖尖，笑得灿烂。

 

Isak妈妈在沙发上坐下，牵起Isak和Even的手叠在自己的手背上“Isak，我一直记得1999年6月21日21:21见到你的那一刻，你是那样小那样珍贵，从那一刻开始妈妈就爱着你，不管你喜欢谁，做什么决定，妈妈都支持你，都会一直爱你，知道吗？”

Isak在他妈妈牵起他们手的那一刻就红了眼眶，大颗的眼泪划过脸颊挂在下巴上，Even伸手帮Isak拭去泪水。

“妈妈，谢谢你，谢谢你把我带到这个世界上”Isak松开手抱住了妈妈把她圈在臂弯里，“我爱你。”

“妈妈也爱你。生日快乐，我的宝贝。”

 

“哇，真是感人的画面，我一定不是亲生的吧。”Markus揉揉眼睛背过身说。

“今天是你弟弟生日，让妈妈关爱一下他好嘛。”

“好好好，鉴于上次我生日的时候画面更感人一点，礼物也更值钱一点，我就不说你偏心了。”

 

“Markus，你真会破坏气氛。”Isak抓起身边的靠枕往Markus身上扔。

“不搞点小动作，你们这样哭唧唧下去什么时候能吃上晚饭啊。”Markus把抱枕扔到了Even怀里。

 

  * **6月21日   18:30  ***



 

“Isak不要吃蛋糕了来拆礼物！”Magnus晃着手里的啤酒罐子招呼Isak到客厅里来。

Isak接过Jonas递来的纸盒子在耳朵边摇了摇“说真心话，我对你们送的礼物没有一丝好奇心。”

“你这样说可太伤我们的心了，”Mahdi放下手里的啤酒看着Isak解开盒子外的丝带“我们可是苦恼了很久才想出这礼物的。”

“哇！谢了，兄弟们。”Isak拿出盒子里的巴西队球衣在自己身前比划“连尺码都对，是真的用心准备了，谢谢你们。”

“应该的，”Magnus拿走Isak手里的球衣放到一边“你再看看，里面还有。”

“噗，这个？”Isak捏着一管润滑油举到面前“我觉得我们够用了，这几天收到好多。”

“趁年轻多用点，我们可是研究了很久才选的这款，希望你的birthday sex体验良好。”Mahdi朝Isak眨眨眼睛。

Jonas也拍着Isak的肩膀点点头。

 

“Even送你什么礼物？”Magnus摇着Isak的手臂眨着好奇的大眼睛。

“不告诉你。”Isak把男孩们送的礼物收进纸盒子里，想回餐厅继续和Even一起吃蛋糕。

“不告诉我们不准走。”Magnus拽着Isak。

 

“那告诉你一点，我今天穿的这一整套衣服都是Even买的，”Isak整理下衬衫领子转转脖子“可以了吗？”

“肯定还有别的更特别的礼物。”Magnus不依不饶。

“他还给我画了一整本小漫画。”

“可以给我们看看吗？”

“当然——不可以。”

 

Even送了Isak一个绿色的笔记本，扉页上写着“平行宇宙”，内页画着无数个平行宇宙里Isak和Even的分分秒秒。

某个平行宇宙他们在一个室内泳池里有了第一次亲密接触，一个不能在水下憋气的男孩吻了打扮成天神的高个男孩；某个平行宇宙Isak在学校餐厅对Even一见钟情；某个平行宇宙Even骑着自行车载着Isak穿梭在奥斯陆宁静的冬夜里；某个平行宇宙Even带Isak回家做烤吐司吃，上面洒满了可口的小豆蔻；某个平行宇宙Isak和Even一起乘公交上学，插着耳机分享手机里的音乐；某个平行宇宙Even在自己家的窗台上爱上了那个坐在自己对面的男孩；某个平行宇宙Even带Isak住了奥斯陆最好的酒店，俩人在豪华套房里吃美味的小汉堡，也在那里拥有了热情似火的夜晚；某个平行宇宙Isak和Even一起环游世界在巴西看球赛，在摩洛哥看星星，在土耳其坐热气球，在斯德哥尔摩拍写真，在伦敦逛博物馆......

 

Even在最后一页写道“想和你分享生命里的分分秒秒。你愿意和我一起体验一遍Isak和Even在无数个平行宇宙里创造的浪漫时刻吗？”

 

_愿意。_

 

 

  * **6月21日   20:30  ***



 

 

 

 

  * 6月21日   21:21  *



 

 

 

 

  * **6月21日   22:30  ***



 

 

Isak喝了三大杯啤酒之后和Jonas玩游戏输了又添几杯伏特加下肚，躺在沙发上动弹不得周身滚烫火热，脑袋也开始眩晕，说出口的话完全不受大脑控制。

 

“Isak你喜欢Even什么呀？”Eskild在一群人面前问喝醉的Isak。

“他长得好看，从头到脚没有一个地方不完美。”Isak眨眨眼睛从沙发上坐起来。

Eskild揉揉Isak的手臂靠近他一点给Isak摇晃的身体一个支点“除了好看还喜欢他什么？”

“我对他的温柔上瘾，嘘——不准笑，虽然说出口很肉麻，但是——我真的好喜欢好喜欢他！比喜欢Markus的那种喜欢还要喜欢！比喜欢我自己的喜欢更喜欢！全世界我最喜欢Even Bech Naesheim了！”Isak举着食指在空气里点点画画。

 

Even放下手里的香槟走到Isak身边抱起在朋友们面前向自己表白的男孩“我也最喜欢Isak Valtersen了，”Even捞起Isak的手臂搭到自己的肩膀上“现在，我们去楼上睡觉好吗？你喝醉了。”

 

Jonas拿了Isak的外套也挂在Even的肩膀上“你们快上去休息吧，再这样下去Isak明天醒来发现自己说了什么肯定会羞愧而亡的。”

“喝醉的Isak多可爱多好玩啊，再玩一会儿嘛。”Magnus也喝多了酒脸颊上的痘痘红成了一片。

“你们继续，我先带他走了。”Even抱着Isak上了楼。

 

 

  * **6月21日   23:00  ***



 

“Even，谢谢你的粉玫瑰，我从来没有收到过花，我知道粉玫瑰的花语哦，嘘——Google告诉我的。”Isak口齿不清地说。

 

Even帮Isak解开衬衫纽扣，脱下裤子袜子。

 

“对不起，去年收到的花，我今年才去查它的花语，我怎么这么笨。”Isak揉着额前的卷发皱着眉头。

“没关系，现在知道也不晚。”Even脱掉自己身上的衬衫和Isak一起躺进了被窝。

 

_ 粉玫瑰花语：静默的温柔，内敛，持久，温馨的爱。常用来比喻神圣的初恋，浅浅的忧愁和淡淡的甜蜜，象征爱的宣言，永久的回忆。 _

 

“晚安 Isak。”

Even在被子下抱住Isak，Isak的脸颊自然地贴上Even的胸膛，像之后无数个一起入眠的夜晚。

 

 

  * **6月21日   23:45  ***



 

致我亲爱的男孩：

“平行宇宙的理论固然浪漫，但我还是庆幸能在这个宇宙中遇见你，攥紧你的手。无论疾病与健康，痛苦或幸福，我们都能拥抱住对方说 You are not alone ”。

                                                                                         —— Even Bech Naesheim

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次尝试写超过一万字的同人文，  
> 有读起来奇怪或者错误的地方请给我留言。  
> lofter同步更新 http://loftidl.lofter.com/  
> 谢谢大家的留言和kudos❤ ❤ ❤


End file.
